EXO Official Pairing Songfic
by Yu-ie chan
Summary: This is a songfic for every EXO Official Pairing. TAORIS/KAISOO/CHANBAEK/HUNHAN/SULAY/CHENMIN. GENDERSWITCH. Chap 3 for KAISOO. Review please
1. HunHan - I'll Show You

**A SONGFICT OF HUNHAN – I WILL SHOW YOU **

**Main cast: Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

**Other cast: Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin **

**Inspired by a song from Ailee-I'll Show You**

**EXO OFFICIAL PAIRING, GENDERSWITCH, GAJE, DLL**

**Don't forget to review guys ^.^ **

Xi Luhan. Gadis berkacamata dengan rambut yang diikat dua itu sedang menyusuri lorong sekolahnya sambil membawa sebuah kotak kado. Gadis yang terkenal dengan otak cemerlangnya itu tersenyum sumringah sambil membayangkan reaksi si penerima kotaknya nanti. Bayangan seorang Oh Sehun yang tersenyum senang lalu mengecupnya itu masih terus membayangi gadis manis itu. Langkahnya pun terhenti saat ia sudah sampai di depan pintu kelas 2A.

"Sehunnie…"

Luhan memanggil dengan suara imutnya membuat seorang namja tinggi berkulit sangat putih menoleh ke arah pintu tempatnya berdiri. Namja bernama Sehun itu tersenyum lalu menghampiri sang yeojachingu.

"Waeyeo, Luhannie?"

Luhan tersenyum lalu ia menyodorkan kotak kado yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

"Happy anniversary yang ke 10."

Ya, hari ini adalah hari jadi hubungan Luhan dan Sehun. Tepatnya 10 bulan yang lalu, seorang Oh Sehun menyatakan perasaannya kepada seorang Xi Luhan, yeoja pindahan dari China. Cinta mereka pun bertahan hingga 10 bulan lamanya. Sehun mengambil kado tersebut dari tangan Luhan lalu langsung mencium bibir yeoja manisnya itu.

"Gomawo, Luhannie. Boleh kubuka sekarang?"

Luhan mengangguk dan masih tetap tersenyum. Tangan putih Sehun mulai merobek bungkusan kado bermotif hati berwarna pink itu. Ia membawa kotak yang lumayan besar itu ke telinganya sambil mengguncang-guncangkannya, menebak apa isi hadiah dari sang yeojachingu.

"Apa ini?"

Telinganya menangkap bunyi benda keras yang menabrak dinding kotak yang ia pegang. Tangan Luhan langsung menarik kotak itu sambil pura-pura merengut. "Jangan digoyangkan. Ada barang pecah belah soalnya."

"Kau memberiku barang pecah belah, hm?"

"Buka saja kalau penasaran."

Tangan Sehun pun mulai membuka penutup kotak tersebut. Dia tersenyum saat melihat isi dari kotak itu. Sebuah jaket varsity berwarna biru dan sebotol parfum merk BVLGARI AQVA Pour Homme Marine.

"Ne, jadi ini yang kau maksud dengan barang pecah belah?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengambil botol parfum yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Luhan pun mengangguk. "Aku tahu kau sangat suka Bulgari Aqua. Makanya aku membelikannya untukmu."

Sehun mengangguk. "Kau selalu tahu apa yang kusuka, chagiya." Dirinya lalu mengambil jaket varsity setelah mengembalikan botol parfumnya ke dalam kotak. Sehun terlihat berbinar saat melihat model jaket varsity yang dibelikan Luhan untuknya. Benar-benar model seorang Oh Sehun banget.

"Aku tahu pasti kau sudah banyak memiliki jaket berwarna hitam atau putih. Jadinya aku membelikanmu warna biru agar terlihat lebih cerah."

Sehun kembali tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Luhan. Sudah biasa bagi mereka untuk berciuman di depan umum seperti ini.

"Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo nae Luhan."

"Ne, cheonman, Sehunnie."

000000000000000000

_You're probably wearing the clothes I bought you  
You probably put on the cologne I bought you  
And right now, you're probably meeting her and laughin__g_

Langit sudah mulai gelap. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore. Namun Luhan terlihat masih melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya dan ia masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Gadis pintar itu baru mengikuti pembinaan olimpiade di sekolahnya, makanya ia terlambat pulang. Dan sialnya, sang appa tidak bisa menjemputnya karena ada meeting sehingga ia harus pulang sendiri sambil jalan kaki.

Di mana Sehun? Bukannya sebagai seorang kekasih, Sehun seharusnya tak membiarkan yeojanya pulang sendirian saat hari sudah mulai gelap, kan?

Luhan masih melangkahkan kakinya sambil sesekali melantunkan sebuah lagu dengan suara pelan. Sesekali ia menendang kerikil di depannya. Namun saat ia berbelok ke kiri di sebuah pertigaan, langkahnya terhenti.

"Putuskan saja dia. Tinggalkan dia."

"Hmm, akan kuputuskan dia. Aku sudah bosan dengannya."

"Apa yang kau lihat dari gadis culun seperti Luhan, Sehun?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin hartanya. Lumayan kan setiap anniv aku selalu mendapat barang mewah darinya."

Luhan mematung. Matanya melotot melihat Sehun yang sedang berduaan dengan seorang yeoja yang ia ketahui bernama Choi Jinri. Hatinya benar-benar terasa sakit sekarang. Apalagi saat mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Coba kau bandingkan aku dengan Luhan."

"Luhan tidak ada apa apanya dibandingmu, Jinri sayang. Kau perfect. Wajahmu cantik seperti seorang putri, badanmu ramping dan sexy, dan tinggimu sesuai dengan tinggiku. Rambutmu juga sangat halus bagai permadani. Sedangkan Luhan. Ah, wajahnya saja jauh dari yang namanya cantik. Dia itu culun. Apalagi badannya yang kurus itu. Dan rambutnya… Jinriku masih yang lebih baik."

Hati Luhan bagai ditusuk beribu-ribu pisau tajam. Benar-benar sakit dan perih. Jadi selama ini Sehun hanya mempermainkannya? Sehun hanya ingin kekayaannya sehingga ia bisa mendapatkan barang-barang mewah secara gratis? Luhan sangat kecewa dengan Sehun sekarang.

_Did you like her that much that you had to leave me?__  
__How much more do I have to be better?_

"Kau sungguh manis, Oh Sehun. Give me a kiss then."

Sehun pun segera menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Membuat mata seorang Xi Luhan kembali melotot tak percaya. Ia segera menghampiri dua orang tersebut.

"Sehun!"

Sehun hampir saja mencium Jinri jika Luhan tidak berteriak. Kini sepasang mata yang mulai basah itu menatap mata sang kekasih dengan nanar. Wajahnya menyiratkan luka yang dalam.

Tes.

Satu air matapun jatuh membasahi pipi putih Luhan. Sementara Sehun menatapnya datar dan Jinri memberikan tatapan merendahkan kepadanya.

"Ja-jadi… ini yang namanya kerja kelompok?"

"Luhan aku…"

Luhan pun langsung berlari meninggalkan dua orang itu. Sementara Sehun langsung berlari mengejarnya. Beruntung Sehun memiliki kaki yang panjang sehingga ia bisa mengejar Luhan.

"Luhan..."

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan namun yeoja itu berusaha menyentakkan tangannya agar terlepas dari pegangan Sehun. Namun tenaga Sehun lebih kuat sehingga sulit bagi Luhan itu lepas dari cengraman namja yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu. Luhan berbalik dan mendapati Sehun yang memakai jaket varsity pemberiannya. Wangi parfum Bulgari Aqua pun juga tercium dari tubuh tinggi di depannya. Mengapa Sehun menggunakan barang-barang yang ia berikan saat berselingkuh seperti ini?

" Aku mau kita putus sekarang juga."

0000000000000

_No matter how much I try to erase you__  
__We spent so many days together__  
__The past times are so regrettable that tears keep flowing_

"Kau harus melupakannya."

Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng mendengar perkataan dari sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun.

"Dia brengsek, Lu. Buat apa kau mengingatnya lagi?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya yang sudah 10 bulan lebih ini mengisi hatiku, Baekki?"

"He's nothing but just a damn stupid guy, Xi Luhan. You have to move on."

"It's not easy, Byun Baekhyun."

Bekhyun mendesah pelan. Luhan memang keras kepala jika menyangkut Sehun. Baekhyun saja susah untuk melawan kekeras kepalaanya itu. Jujur, ia kasihan dengan Luhan. Seminggu lagi Luhan harus mengikuti olimpiade internasional namun ia mendapat cobaan di minggu minggu terkahirnya. Bekhyun takut konsentrasi sahabatnya itu akan terganggu karena masalah ini.

"Oke. Aku tak akan menyuruhmu untuk melupakan si brengsek itu. Tapi jangan sampai mengganggu konsentrasimu untuk olimpiade, Lu."

Luhan menghela nafasnya lalu mengangguk. "I'm okay, Baekhyun. Thanks."

000000000000000

_I will show you a completed changed me  
I will show you a way prettier me  
I don't wanna cry like a fool over love, over you who left_

_I will meet a hotter guy and I will show you for sure  
A me who is happier than you  
I won't be sad without you, I won't break down  
Boy you gotta be aware_

"You want to know what you should do to take a revenge on Sehun?"

Luhan menaikan alisnya sambil memandang Baekhyun dengan bingung. Sepasang sahabat itu sedang berada di kamar Luhan sekarang. Baekhyun membantu Luhan membereskan barang-barangnya karena lusa Luhan akan berangkat ke Swiss untuk mengikuti olimpiade nasional.

"Tell me what?"

Baekhyun tersenyum misterius. Tangan mungilnya masih sibuk memasukan baju-baju yang akan dibawa Luhan ke dalam koper merah milik Luhan. Sementara Luhan sudah memutar bola matanya tanda bahwa ia malas dengan ide Baekhyun yang sangat membuatnya penasaran itu.

"Aish, jangan sok misterius seperti itu, Baekki. Aku benci penasaran."

Baekhyun tertawa. Ia masih sibuk mengurusi baju-baju Luhan. "Kau menangkan dulu olimpiade itu. Baru aku beri tahu bagaimana cara balas dendam kepada Sehun."

"And what if I'm not win?"

"Kau mau balas dendam kepada Sehun tidak?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Nah. Kalau begitu kau harus menang. Biar rencanaku ini berjalan dengan mulus." Baekhyun mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan tatapan misterius yang dilontarkan yeoja mungil itu kepada sahabatnya.

0000000000000000

_I neatly change my hairstyle and carefully apply my makeup  
With my high heels and short skirt, everyone turns to look at me_

_If I ever run into you, I will give a dazzling smile  
Pass by your surprised face and click clack go on my way_

"Baiklah anak-anak, sebelum Bapak menutup amanat kali ini, Bapak akan menyampaikan sebuah informasi yang sangat membanggakan untuk kita semua. Salah satu murid dari kelas 3-A baru saja pulang dari Swiss. Dia bukan pergi untuk berlibur, tapi dia pergi membawa nama sekolah kita untuk bersaing di IMO, International Mathematics Olympiad. Dan yang mengembirakan adalah, dia berhasil membawa medali emas untuk sekolah kita. Mari kita sambut master matematika kita, Xi Luhan."

Seorang gadis manis keluar dari barisan kelas 3-A. Gadis itu berambut brunette yang dipotong sebahu dengan model shaggy. Gadis itu juga memakai bando berwarna soft pink. Dari jauh memang tak terlihat jika Xi Luhan tidak memakai make-up. Tapi sebenarnya dia memoleskan sedikit bedak pada wajah manisnya dan lip gloss rasa cherry pada bibir imutnya. Sepatu hitam miliknya sudah digantikan dengan sneakers berwarna soft purple dengan garis putih di sekelilingnya. Matanya yang selalu ditutupi oleh lensa kacamata sekarang digantikan dengan softlens berwarna biru muda, menambah kesan modis pada penampilannya.

"Ya, Sehun. Bukannya itu mantan pacarmu?" Tanya Kai pada Sehun yang sedang terbengong melihat penampilan 'wah' sang ex-girlfriend. Sehun tak percaya bahwa Luhan terlihat mempesona sekarang. Luhan terlihat stylish, cute, cantik, dan… perfect. Ditambah prestasinya sebagai peraih medali emas IMO.

"Dia… benar-benar Luhan?"

"Iyalah, bodoh. Kau tidak dengar tadi namanya Xi Luhan? Dia mantan pacarmu kan?" Tanya Kai lagi mengulang pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Sehun malah menggeleng, masih memandang takjub pada penampilan baru Luhan. "Dia tidak terlihat seperti Luhan yang kukenal. Dia seperti Luhan yang lain." Jawabnya dengan pelan. Otaknya terfokus pada Luhan sekarang. Bagaimana gadis itu merubah total penampilan nerd-nya menjadi perfect seperti itu. Matanya terus mengikuti Luhan yang baru saja turun dari podium untuk kembali ke barisan kelasnya.

"Sehun! Ngapain kau ngeliatin Luhan sunbae seperti itu? Kau terpesona pada penampilan barunya?"

Sehun yang masih memandangi barisan kelas Luhan. Bahkan Sehun rela berjinjit untuk melihat Luhan dengan jelas. Tapi semua kegiatannya terhenti saat suara jealous Jinri ditangkap oleh indera pendengarannya.

"A-ani, Jinri baby. Ngapain aku melihat yeoja itu? Walaupun dia sudah merubah penampilannya, tetap saja kau masih lebih cantik, Jinri baby." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum kepada Jinri. Yeoja itu langsung memeluk lengan kekar Sehun dengan manja.

"No. Don't dare you to look at her again. Even she walks in front of you with that bitch style. You only mine, right?"

Sehun kembali mengangguk. "Yes, baby." Mulutnya memang berkata ya. Tapi hatinya berkata sebaliknya.

.

Sehun merasa dirinya gila sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak bisa mengenyahkan bayangan Luhan dari pikirannya? Mulai dari selesai upacara sampai pelajaran jam keempat sekarang, otaknya masih terfokus pada Luhan. Luhannya yang nerd, Luhannya yang ia khianati, Luhannya yang ia buat hancur berkeping-keping. Bagaimana mungkin yeoja itu bisa menarik perhatiannya hanya karena style-nya yang berubah 180 derajat?

"Oh Sehun! Bengong lagi? Keluar dari kelasku sekarang."

Bentakan Jung Songsaengnim membuat Sehun tersadar dari pikirannya akan Luhan. Ia ingin membantah sang guru tapi guru sejarahnya itu sudah melototinya dan mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk segera keluar. Dengan langkah gontai Sehun pun keluar dari kelasnya. Namja itu langsung terduduk lemas di depan kelasnya.

_Aish, yeoja itu kenapa tak bisa keluar dari pikiranku? Sehun, ingat Jinri. Hanya Jinri yang kau cinta. Hanya Jinri yang paling cantik. Luhan bukan siapa-siapamu lagi. Lupakan penampilan barunya itu. _

"Sehun? Kau dikeluarkan dari kelas lagi?"

Sehun yang sedang menunduk langsung mengangkat wajah tampannya untuk melihat orang yang bertanya kepadanya. Matanya langsung membulat saat melihat seorang Xi Luhan dengan penampilannya yang baru berdiri tak jauh di depannya.

_Oh tidak_

Sehun membatin betapa cantiknya mantan pacarnya itu. Rambut yang biasanya diikat itu sekarang terurai menutupi leher dan bahunya. Dan apa-apaan warna brunette itu? Menambah kesan manis saja. Lalu bibir mungilnya itu. Mengilap karena taburan lipgloss. Sehun jadi ingin mencium bibir itu, merasakan apa rasa lipgloss yang dipakai Luhan sekarang. Lalu mata indah yang selalu ditutupi kacamata itu sekarang terekspose dan berwarna biru. Sehun sampai bengong melihatnya.

"Sehun-ah? Are you here?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah cengo Sehun. Sehun langsung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan tersadar.

"E-eh maaf, Luhan sunbae. I-iya aku dikeluarkan dari kelas lagi." Jawab Sehun sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan gugup. Tak disangka, Luhan malah tersenyum manis sampai menampakan giginya yang tertata rapi dan putih.

"Ne, jangan sering dikeluarkan dari kelas, dong. Kasihan kau ketinggalan pelajaran terus." Jawab Luhan dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"Ne, sunbae. Terima kasih atas sarannya." Jawab Sehun lalu membungkuk.

"Tak usah formal seperti itu. Kau seperti tidak mengenalku saja." Jawab Luhan masih tersenyum tulus kepada Sehun.

Sehun merasa bersalah sekarang. Walaupun ia sudah mengkhianati Luhan, tapi yeoja itu masih memperlakukannya seperti biasa. Selalu baik dan lembut.

"Luhan-ah! Bantu aku mengerjakan tugas matematika ini. Susah sekali." Tiba-tiba beberapa teman sekelas Luhan datang menghampiri mereka lalu menarik-narik tangan Luhan. Yang ditarik hanya bisa tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Ne, kajja kita ke perpustakaan. Bye Sehun-ah."

"Bye Luhan… baby."

.

_I will show you a completed changed me  
I will show you a way prettier me  
I don't wanna cry like a fool over love, over you who left_

_I will meet a hotter guy and I will show you for sure  
A me who is happier than you  
I won't be sad without you, I won't break down  
Boy you gotta be aware_

"So, is it success?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum kepada Baekhyun. "Kau harus melihat ekspresinya saat aku bertemu dengannya tadi." Baekhyun memandang sahabatnya itu dengan penasaran. "How was it?"

"He seems, shock maybe?"

Baekhyun tertawa puas. Rencananya untuk membantu sang sahabat balas dendam pun berhasil. Baekhyun yakin, Sehun pasti akan terpesona dengan penampilan Luhan. Wajah cantik ditambah prestasi yang wow. Namja mana yang tak akan suka pada sahabatnya ini?

"Kau terlihat lebih bahagia sekarang. Terlihat seperti Xi Luhan yang bahagia sebelum dihancurkan oleh si bodoh Oh Sehun."

Luhan tertawa lalu mendorong pundak sahabatnya itu. Luhan merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat yang sangat pengertian dan selalu membantu seperti Baekhyun.

"But don't forget Lu, walaupun kau tampil dengan penampilan wow seperti ini, tetaplah menjadi Xi Luhan-ku yang rendah diri, okay?"

Luhan mengangguk lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu. Luhan berjanji, walaupun ia penampilan luarnya baru, tapi di dalam dirinya, ia masihlah Xi Luhan yang biasa. Cewek nerd , rendah diri, suka membantu, dan periang.

00000000000000000

_I will throw away the ring you gave me__  
__I will erase the letters you wrote me__  
__Without lingering attachment, without regret, I'll forget you__  
__I wanna forget you, I wanna erase you__  
_

"Luhan-ah, kau beneran diterima di Oxford?"

Sehun yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara. Manik matanya menangkap Luhan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya bersama seorang guru dari kelas 3.

"Ne, songsaengnim." Jawab Luhan sambil membungkukan tubuhnya. Sehun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke makan siangnya namun telinganya mulai mendengarkan percakapan Luhan dan guru biologi itu.

"Wah, beasiswa kah?"

"Ne, songsaengnim." Jawab Luhan lagi.

"Wah, hebat sekali. Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Chukkhae Luhan-ah."

"Gamsahamida, songsaengnim." Ucap Luhan sambil kembali membungkuk.

Oxford? Inggris?

Entah mengapa Sehun merasa dirinya menjadi bingung sekarang.

.

"Ada apa sunbae memanggilku ke sini?"

Kini Sehun dan Luhan berada di atap sekolah. Atap sekolah itu sepi karena jam pulang sekolah sudah dari 2 jam yang lalu. Tapi karena ada urusan, kedua orang yang dulunya adalah sepasang kekasih itu masih berada di sekolah.

Sehun memandangi punggung Luhan. Tubuh yeoja itu memang mungil, tapi punggungnya terlihat kuat. Luhan segera membalikan tubuhnya dan memandang namja yang pernah singgah dihatinya selama 10 bulan itu.

"Aku akan pindah ke Inggris."

"Ya aku tahu."

Luhan hanya tersenyum lalu mendekati Sehun beberapa langkah. Luhan memandang Sehun dalam. Memandangi wajah tampan yang membuatnya jatuh cinta itu. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Sehun, namun ia urungkan. Ia ingat bahwa Sehun sekarang bukan miliknya lagi. Ia tak boleh melakukan hal seperti itu.

Sedangkan Sehun, ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan wajah manis di depannya itu. Wajah manis milik seorang yeoja mungil dengan kepintaran di atas rata-rata. Type ideal Sehun, namun ia malah menghancurkan hati yeoja di depannya ini. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasa sakit saat Luhan menarik kembali tangannya yang sudah terulur untuk menyentuh wajahnya. Hatinya terasa kecewa. Hey, bukankah Luhan lebih sakit lagi, hah?

"Aku akan pergi minggu depan."

Minggu depan? Otak Sehun makin tak karuan sekarang.

"Untuk itu, aku ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Terima kasih Sehun-ah atas semua perhatianmu selama ini. Maaf jika aku mengecewakanmu. Aku akan melupakan semua kenangan kita. Kenangan kita selama 10 bulan itu. Aku sangat bahagia pernah menjadi kekasihmu, walaupun harus diakhiri sesakit ini. Berbahagialah dengan Jinri. Jangan pernah mengingatku lagi. Kita lupakan saja semuanya."

Sehun merasa hatinya benar-benar hancur sekarang. Salam perpisahan yang sangat menusuk hatinya. Oh, dia merasa sangat jahat kepada Luhan sekarang. Ia merasa bodoh karena sudah melepaskan yeoja berhati baik seperti Xi Luhan. Hatinya semakin teriris saat Luhan memberinya senyum manis yeoja itu.

"Gomawo, Sehun-ah. Annyeong."

Dan begitu. Luhan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang kini merasakan apa yang Luhan rasakan saat ia berselingkuh dulu.

_I will show you a completed changed me  
I will show you a way prettier me  
I don't wanna cry like a fool over love, over you who left_

_I will meet a hotter guy and I will show you for sure  
A me who is happier than you  
I won't be sad without you, I won't break down  
Boy you gotta be aware_

**TBC**

Uwaaahhh…. Bukannya ngelanjutin Vampire-Human Kaisoo ver. Saya malah buat ff gaje ini.

Gaje ya? Apa ceritanya enggak nyambung sama lagunya?

Hahaha, oke oke chap depan pairingnya mau yang mana nih? Taoris? Kaisoo? Sulay? Chanbaek? Atau Chenmin? Nanti saya cari lagu yang cocok buat dijadiin cerita yaaa~~~

Okay, reviewnya dulu ya. Gomawo

BTW, ADA YANG UDAH NONTON WOLF DRAMA VERSION? SERIUSAN SAYA TERIAK-TERIAK NGELIATNYA. KAI, KRIS, TAO, ENGGAK NAHAN BANGET GANTENGNYA! *oke maaf lebay*

.

PS: My Life, My Love Story udah saya hapus. Tbh agak sedih sih ngapusnya, tapi lebih sedih lagi pas ngeliat yang ngebash. Semoga ff ini gak ada yang ngebash lagi deh :D Oh ya, yang nunggu-nunggu Vampire-Human, sabar ya. Ini chap 5 nya masih dalam proses. Butuh ide lagi nih hehehe


	2. Taoris - Enchanted

**A SONGFIC OF TAORIS/KRISTAO – ENCHANTED**

**Main cast: Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan**

**Other cast: Xi Luhan, Song Qian **

**Inspired by a song from Taylor Swift – Enchanted**

**EXO OFFICIAL PAIRING, GENDERSWITCH, GAJE, TYPO, MAKSUD DLL**

**Don't forget to review guys ^.^**

"Pukul lagi Tao. Pukul lebih keras."

"Buat dia kapok, Tao."

"Tao, jambak rambutnya."

Teman-teman sekelas Tao masih sibuk menyoraki gadis tomboy itu. Sedangkan Tao juga masih sibuk dengan aksi anarkisnya. Tangannya yang terlihat kekar untuk seorang yeoja terus memukul bahkan menjambak rambut lawan di depannya. Sedangkan Song Qian, yeoja yang sedang berkelahi dengan Tao, juga sibuk memukul yeoja yang jago wushu itu. Kuku-kukunya yang tajam ikut bergerak, mencoba untuk mencakar wajah manis Tao.

"HUANG ZI TAO! SONG QIAN! BERHENTI SEKARANG JUGA!"

Namun kedua yeoja yang sedang adu gulat itu tidak menghiraukan teguran sang guru piket. Mereka masih terus saling memukul, mendorong, dan mencakar. Hingga akhirnya dua orang satpam plus petugas kebersihan sekolah dikerahkan untuk memisahkan dua orang yeoja itu.

"KALIAN SEMUA MASUK!"

Bentakan Zhang Laoshi, sang guru piket, membuat semua orang yang menonton pertandingan Tao vs Qian langsung membubarkan diri. Mereka langsung berlari untuk masuk ke kelas masing-masing, menyisakan dua orang yeoja dengan wajah babak belur. Kedua yeoja masih saling melempar tatapan sinis walaupun jarak mereka yang berjauhan.

"Bitch!"

"Kau yang bitch!"

"KALIAN BERDUA DIAM."

Suara Zhang Laoshi kembali menggelegar membuat dua orang yeoja itu berhenti adu mulut. Mereka berdua langsung digiring masuk ke dalam ruang BP. Kedua yeoja yang berada di tingkat akhir SMA itu duduk berjauhan sambil menatap Zhang Laosi yang duduk di balik meja kerjanya.

Tao hanya bisa memutar matanya sambil mendengarkan penjelasan panjang lebar Zhang Laoshi tanpa minat. Ini bukan yang pertama kali bagi Tao untuk datang ke ruang BP. Mungkin selama ia bersekolah di sini, sudah 5 kali ia masuk ruang BP. Alasannya sama. Tao senang berkelahi dengan teman-teman sekolahnya.

Huang Zi Tao. Nama seorang gadis berumur 17 tahun yang sangat tomboy. Penampilannya dekil, berantakan, dan sangat tidak feminim. Ia terkenal karena ketomboy-annya serta reputasinya sebagai ahli martial arts yang suka berkelahi. Mau adik kelas atau kakak kelas, mau cowok atau cewek, Tao akan dengan senang hati berkelahi dengan mereka. Sebenarnya niatnya baik kok untuk membela diri, bukan untuk membully. Kadang-kadang sang mama sampai kewalahan jika Tao sudah pulang dengan luka lebam di wajahnya.

00000000000000

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles__  
__Same old, tired place lonely place__  
__Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy__  
__Vanished when I saw your face_

"Aku pulang."

"Ya ampun Tao! Wajahmu kenapa lagi?"

Tao kembali memutar matanya dengan cuek sementara sang mama berlari menghampirinya. Tangan Nyonya Huang langsung menyentuh pipi Tao yang terlihat memar.

"Pasti kau berkelahi lagi?"

Tao hanya diam. Sementara sang mama sudah menarik tangannya untuk duduk di sofa. Nyonya Huang pun segera mengambil baskom air, obat merah, alkohol, dan kapas. Sementara Tao hanya diam sambil memainkan handphonenya.

"Mama kan sudah bilang, jangan suka berkelahi. Kamu itu cewek, udah 17 tahun. Udah dewasa. Bersikaplah layaknya seorang gadis dewas" Ucap Nyonya Huang sambil mengoleskan kapas berakohol ke luka cakar di pipi Tao.

"Qian duluan yang buat masalah, Ma. Dia yang menggangguku. Mama tahu kan aku paling enggak suka diganggu." Balas Tao membela diri.

"Tapi kan tidak usah sampai berkelahi. Mentang-mentang kamu jago wushu. Wushu tuh dipakai untuk hal-hal baik." Nyonya Huang masih saja berucap sambil mengobati luka-luka di wajah Tao. Jujur, ia sedikit kewalahan menghadapi putri tunggalnya yang sangat tomboy ini.

"Aku berkelahi untuk hal baik kok. Aku membela diriku yang diganggu… AWW… Mama pelan-pelan dong." Tao memekik protes saat sang mama menekan lebam dipipinya agak keras. Sementara Nyonya Huang hanya diam, masih menekan luka lebam di pipi Tao.

"Mama beri kamu hukuman."

"Hukuman apa lagi? Uang jajan di potong? Koleksi komikku dibakar? Gak boleh latihan wushu lagi?" Tanya Tao menyebutkan hukuman-hukuman yang mungkin diucapkan oleh sang mama.

"Bukan. Kamu dihukum seperti itu pun juga enggak ngebuat kamu kapok."

Tao menaikan alisnya sambil memandang sang mama dengan curiga. Ia curiga bahwa hukumannya kali ini akan cukup berat.

"Besok baba ada pertemuan dengan rekan-rekan bisnisnya. Jadi, kamu harus ikut ke acara itu dan… tampil seperti layaknya seorang gadis."

Tao membulatkan mata pandanya. Ia menatap sang mama dengan shock. "A-apa? Jadi aku harus pake gaun, high heels, dan segala macam barang-barang menjijikan lainnya?"

Nyonya Huang mengangguk mantap. Tao langsung menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari sang mama.

"NO WAY. Hukuman macam apa itu." Tolak Tao sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Huang Zi Tao. Itu hukumanmu dan hukuman harus dilakukan. Mama tidak mau mendengar penolakan."

"Tapi Ma…"

"Kamu tidak dengar ya? Mama tidak mendengar penolakan."

0000000000000000

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles__  
__Same old, tired place lonely place__  
__Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy__  
__Vanished when I saw your face_

Di sinilah Huang Zi Tao berada. Di sebuah ballroom hotel mewah di pusat kota Beijing. Huang Zi Tao yang biasanya berpenampilan seperti seorang laki-laki, malam ini terlihat sangat berbeda. Mamanya meng-make over penampilannya yang dekil menjadi cantik.

Rambut merah panjangnya diikat setengah dan sisanya dibiarkan terurai. Wajahnya di-make up, memberikan kesan manis yang selama ini ditutupi oleh wajah sangar dan dekilnya. Bibir tipisnya dilapisi lipstick berwarna pink. Tao sampai menggerak-gerakan bibirnya tak nyaman karena ia tak terbiasa menggunakan lipstick. Ia memakai gaun selutut berwarna merah marun yang memamerkan kaki jenjangnya. Sementara itu kedua telapak kakinya dilindungi oleh sepasang high heels yang membuat yeoja tinggi itu terlihat semakin tinggi.

"Selamat datang Tuan dan Nyonya Huang. Selamat datang juga Nona Huang." Tao memaksakan seulas senyum saat seorang anak buah Tuan Huang menyapa dirinya. Ia kembali terpaksa mengulas sebuah senyuman saat bertemu dengan rekan-rekan kerja babanya. Sebuah senyuman yang dibuat-buat hanya agar terlihat sopan. Ia tak mungkin menunjukan ekspresi kesal, jijik, dan segala emosi lainnya di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Tao!"

Tao menoleh dan mendapati seorang yeoja yang ia kenal menghampirinya. Mukanya langsung berubah menjadi sedikit cerah saat melihat sepupunya, Xi Luhan.

"Luhan? Kok bisa di sini?"

Luhan menggetok kepala Tao pelan, membuat yeoja tomboy itu meringis. "Ya! Apa kau lupa kalau babaku juga rekan kerja babamu, hm?" Tao baru ingat kalau pamannya, Tuan Xi, juga merupakan rekan kerja babanya.

"Jadi kau datang dari Korea? Kok aku tidak tahu?"

"Supriseee~~~"

Tao mendengus. "Gak seru suprisenya."

Kini giliran Luhan yang mendengus. "Payah. Eh, wajahmu kenapa? Abis berkelahi lagi?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengamati luka lebam di pipi Tao. Walaupun tidak kentara, tapi mata Luhan masih bisa melihatnya dalam jarak sedekat itu.

"Ah, kayak kau tidak tahu aku aja. Aku aja terpaksa tau datang ke acara ini." Jawab Tao. Mereka berdua mulai berjalan menyusuri ballroom.

"Pasti kau diancam mamamu? Atau ini hukumanmu karena berkelahi lagi?"

Tao kembali mendengus. Sepupunya ini jago matematika dan jago menebak juga ternyata. "Yang kedua." Luhan tertawa kecil lalu menepuk pundak Tao yang terekspose. "Tapi kau cantik loh seperti ini. Jadi keliatan manis dan cantiknya."

"Apanya yang cantik deh? Menjijikan tau harus berdandan seperti ini." Jawab Tao sambil cemberut. "Kau juga. Tumben banget gak keliatan nerd seperti biasa." Tao melihat sepupunya hanya tersenyum, namun tidak mengomentari pernyataannya.

"Ayolah, jangan cemberut gitu. Mending kau tunjukan pesonamu pada cowo-cowo yang ada. Lihatlah betapa tampannya mereka. Siapa tau ada yang nyantol di hatimu."

Tao memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Jangan genit deh. Kau sendiri juga sudah punya pacar kan? Si Sehun Sehun itu?"

Tao kembali melihat senyum Luhan yang sedikit dipaksakan. "Jangan ngomongin dia lagi. Dia hanya masa laluku."

Tao hendak menanyakan maksud dari ucapan Luhan namun sang mama sudah memanggilnya. Dengan langkah gontai ia menghampiri kedua orang tuanya. Sang baba terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan seorang rekan kerjanya.

"Nah, ini anak saya. Namanya Tao. Tao, kenalkan ini Tuan Wu."

Kembali, Tao memaksakan seulas senyum. "Selamat malam, Tuan Wu. Senang bertemu dengan Anda." Ucap Tao sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Wah, cantik sekali. Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Tao." Dan lagi-lagi Tao harus tersenyum membalas senyuman Tuan Wu.

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

"Apa apaan sih? Aku tidak mau."

"Kris, sebentar saja. Temui rekan kerja Baba. Dia punya anak perempuan sebayamu juga."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Ehem. Kris. Bersikap sopan sedikit, ya?"

Kris langsung berhenti memberontak saat mendengar teguran daddynya. Ia segera menghentakan tangannya agar terlepas dari pegangan Nyonya Wu.

"Ini istri saya, dan ini anak saya. Namanya Kris."

Dan mereka pun berpandangan. Mata panda Tao bertemu dengan mata elang Kris. Hal itu membuat Kris tersentak dan terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Sebuah kenangan melintas dipikiran namja tinggi itu. Kenangan yang selalu mengusiknya. Sikutan dari Nyonya Wu membuat Kris tersadar dari aktifitasnya memandangi wajah Tao.

"Se-selamat malam Tuan Huang. Selamat malam…" Kris menggantungkan kata-katanya. Matanya kembali menatap mata Tao. Sedangkan yang ditatap terlihat risih.

"… Nona Huang. Kau terlihat cantik malam ini."

000000000000000

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette__  
__Starts to make its way to me__  
__The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks__  
__Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you__  
__All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

Tao sedang berdiri sendirian di balkon ballroom, menikmati semilir angin. Matanya tertutup, merasakan hembusan angin yang menyapu wajah manisnya. Membuatnya merasa sedikit terbebas dari suasana ballroom yang sesak dan berisik.

"Sendirian aja."

Tao membuka matanya dan menoleh. Ia memandang datar Kris yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Tao memandangi figur Kris dari samping. Namja itu tinggi, tampan, pokoknya terlihat perfect di mata Tao.

"Apa aku terlalu tampan sampai kau memperhatikanku seperti itu?"

Tao segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena malu ketahuan sedang memperhatikan Kris. Tanpa ia ketahui, Kris mengulas senyum samar sembari melirik yeoja tomboy itu.

"Aku belum tahu namamu."

"Tao."

"Hmm, nama yang bagus untuk yeoja manis sepertimu."

Tanpa disangka Tao langsung menarik kerah kemeja Kris. Namun namja itu hanya memandangnya datar. Sementara Tao sudah menatap Kris dengan berang. Namun dirinya dibuat terkejut dengan sebuah senyuman yang terpampang di wajah tampan Kris.

"Aku tidak suka dibilang manis."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau kan memang manis."

Tangan Tao terangkat dan siap untuk memberikan pukulan ke wajah Kris. Namun ternyata Kris mempunyai reflek yang bagus. Ia menahan tangan Tao yang mengepal lalu menarik tangan yeoja tomboy itu. Tao yang tidak terbiasa memaki high heels hilang keseimbangan membuatnya limbung ke depan. Tangan kirinya yang bebas reflek melingkar di leher Kris menahannya agar tidak terjatuh. Tak disangka, posisi mereka saat ini begitu dekat. Bahkan Tao bisa merasakan nafas Kris yang menyapu wajahnya saat mereka kembali bertatapan.

"Huang Zi Tao, tidak berubah, hm? Masih tetap tomboy dan kasar."

Tao memandang Kris dengan bingung. Ia tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan namja yang baru ia kenal itu. Kris bersikap seolah-olah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Tao kembali memandangi wajah Kris dari jarak kurang dari 10 cm ini. Berusaha mengingat apakah ia pernah bertemu dengan namja ini sebelumnya.

"Ka-kau. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Tao pelan, masih tetap memandang wajah Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum namun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tao.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go__  
__I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home__  
__I'll spend forever wondering if you knew__  
__I was enchanted to meet you_

"String Quartet No. 14 in C sharp minor by Ludwig Van Beethoven."

Tao menoleh ke arah Kris dengan tatapan terkejut. Ia segera melepas headset yang menutupi telinganya. "Kau suka lagu klasik juga?" Tanya yeoja tomboy itu. Ya, walaupun tomboy, tapi genre musik favorit Tao adalah musik klasik loh.

Kris mengangkat bahunya. "Not really. Tapi aku tahu sedikit-sedikit."

Tao mengangguk lalu jari-jari tangannya terlihat bermain di atas layar ipodnya. Lalu ia memberikan headset kanannya sehingga Kris bisa mendengar lagu klasik yang ia putar dengan jelas. Kris terdiam sambil mendengarkan lagu klasik yang Tao putar. Otaknya sibuk mengingat judul lagu yang kini ditangkap indra pendengarannya.

"Hmm, kalau tak salah Piano Concerto No. 20 in D minor by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Eh salah ya?"

Tao menggeleng. "Benar. Salah satu lagu favoritku."

Ia kembali memainkan lagu-lagu klasik yang ada di ipodnya. Hebatnya Kris mampu menebak semua judul lagu klasik yang ia putar. Tao memandang namja di sebelahnya itu dengan takjub. Baru kali ini ada orang yang mampu menebak semua judul lagu klasik yang ada di ipodnya, bahkan beserta komposernya.

"Katanya kau tahu sedikit. Tapi ini sudah banyak loh judul lagu yang kau tebak."

Kris tersenyum. "Really?"

Tao mengangguk. "Kurang lebih ada 25 lagu yang kau tebak. Kau hebat, Kris." Jawab Tao sambil tersenyum. Senyuman tulus milik seorang yeoja tomboy bernama Huang Zi Tao. Dirinya yang sejak tadi hanya mengumbar senyum palsu, kini tersenyum tulus kepada seorang Kris yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sedangkan Kris, ia merasa senang bisa disuguhkan pemandangan Tao yang tersenyum manis kepadanya. Hal itu kembali mengingatkannya kepada kenangan beberapa tahun silam. Kenangan yang mungkin saja sudah Tao lupakan, tapi masih berbekas di pikiran Kris.

Mereka pun beralih ke topik pembicaraan yang lain. Ternyata kedua orang yang baru berkenalan itu memiliki banyak persamaan. Persamaan itu membuat obrolan-obrolan ringan mengalir begitu saja. Tao mulai merasa tertarik pada namja di depannya itu. Kris tahu akan banyak hal, membuatnya 'menghajar' namja tampan itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Ia merasa enjoy ngobrol dengan Kris, sangat enjoy malahan. Sepertinya ia mulai tidak menyesali kedatangannya pada acara babanya kali ini. Ia bisa bertemu dengan orang seperti Kris yang memiliki banyak persamaan dengan dirinya.

Begitupula dengan Kris. Yeoja yang awalnya kasar itu perlahan mulai menunjukan sisi feminim dan manisnya. Telinga Kris suka mendengar suara Tao yang walaupun sedikit berat tapi enak didengar. Begitupula dengan suara tawa Tao yang terdengar merdu bagi Kris. Kris juga suka saat melihat mata panda itu berbinar cerah saat menemukan kembali sebuah persamaan di antara mereka. Lalu yang terpenting adalah senyuman manis Tao yang membuat jantung Kris berdetak lebih cepat. Kris suka melihat bagaimana kedua sudut bibir tipis itu mengulas sebuah senyuman tulus.

_Ah, benar-benar malam yang indah, _Pikir kedua orang yang sebenarnya mulai jatuh cinta satu sama lain itu.

"Tao…"

"Hm?"

"Aku senang bertemu denganmu malam ini."

Tao bisa merasakan pipinya bersemu merah. Jantung yeoja tomboy itu mulai berdetak tak karuan, membuatnya bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Dirinya yang terbiasa bersikap kasar, tidak kecewek-cewek-an (?), dan cuek itu kini terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta. Ya memang, Tao jatuh cinta dengan namja di depannya itu. Sunggu hebat seorang Kris Wu yang mampu membuat yeoja tomboy seperti Tao jatuh cinta kepadanya hanya dalam satu hari.

"A-aku juga." Hanya itu yang mampu Tao jawab.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Hingga suara Tuan Wu menyadarkan mereka berdua. Menyadarkan bahwa sparkling night hari ini sudah harus berakhir. Menyadarkan bahwa mereka harus berpisah setelah pertemuan tak terduga yang membuat mereka saling jatuh cinta.

"Tao…"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku minta nomormu? Biar aku bisa tahu apa yang sedang yeoja tomboy-ku lakukan."

0000000000000000

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?__  
__I wonder 'til I'm wide awake__  
__Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door__  
__I'd open up and you would say_

_It was enchanting to meet you__  
__All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

Tao masih sering berkelahi, namun tidak sesering dulu. Emosinya sudah bisa ia kendalikan sediki-sedikit, karena sekarang ia punya pengalih perhatian. Jika ada temannya yang ngajak ribut, Tao akan mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan memainkan handphonennya. Karena sekarang handphonennya akan selalu berdering, menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang diterima. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dari pangerannya, Kris.

Mereka memang tidak berpacaran, tapi mereka saling berkirim kabar layaknya orang yang berpacaran. Di sela-sela aktifitas mereka sebagai seorang siswa dan mahasiswa, Kris maupun Tao akan saling mengirim pesan singkat walaupun hanya sekedar untuk mengucapkan 'good morning' 'have a nice day' atau kata-kata lain yang sangat jarang Tao katakan kepada orang lain.

Bahkan jika keesokan harinya Tao libur dan Kris tidak ada jadwal kuliah, kedua orang itu akan terus bersmsan sampai pagi. Walaupun mereka berada di dua negara yang berbeda (ya, Kris kuliah di Kanada dan Tao masih sekolah di China), tidak menghalangi mereka untuk saling menelpon. Yah, sebagai gantinya, mama Tao akan ngomel-ngomel karena anaknya minta dibeliin pulsa terus karena pulsanya sering habis setelah roaming nelpon Kris ke Kanada. Seperti pagi ini. Pukul 2 pagi waktu China, Tao dan Kris sedang bertelponan.

"Kau belum tidur, Panda?" Bahkan Kris sudah memiliki nama panggilan untuk Tao.

"Belum, aku belum ngantuk, Ge. Kau sendiri?" Dan Tao pun sudah memanggil Kris dengan embel-embel 'gege.

"Not yet. Aku tidak akan tidur sebelum kamu tidur juga."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak akan tidur sampai pagi datang?"

"Maka aku juga tidak akan tidur."

"Walaupun kamu ngantuk dan ada urusan?"

"Aku bisa menahannya demi mendengar suara merdumu."

Suatu kemajuan bagi seorang yeoja tomboy bernama Huang Zi Tao. Pipinya sudah bisa (?) bersemu merah jika kata-kata Kris membuatnya tersanjung.

"Kris ge."

"Apa, manis?"

Blush. Tao kembali merasakan pipinya menghangat. Ia benar-benar melepas identitasnya sebagai yeoja tomboy jika sedang mengobrol dengan Kris. Sebagai gantinya, hanya ada seorang gadis manis bernama Huang Zi Tao yang sedang kasmaran.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Sama, aku juga."

"Aku harap kamu di sini."

"Aku juga berharap bisa memelukmu."

Keduanya kembali terdiam.

"Tao…"

"Apa, ge?"

"Aku sedang jatuh cinta."

"Sama, aku juga."

"Kau ingin tahu siapa cewek yang kusuka?"

"Hmm? Siapa?"

"Kalau begitu, datanglah ke acara pertemuan rekan kerja babamu bulan depan. Maka kau akan menemukan jawabannya di sana."

00000000000000000

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go__  
__I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home__  
__I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

"Ma, pertemuan dengan rekan kerja baba kapan lagi?"

Nyonya Huang mengerutkan dahinya sambil berpikir. "Kalau tidak salah, 2 minggu lagi. Memangnya kenapa?"

"A-aku mau datang."

Nyonya Huang menatap anaknya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau kenapa Tao? Kepalamu terbentur ya?" Tao hanya bisa mendengus mendengar pertanyaan mamanya.

"Enggak kok. Aku hanya ingin datang."

"Walaupun itu di Kanada?"

"Kanada?"

Nyonya Huang mengangguk. "Pertemuan selanjutnya di Kanada."

"Iya iya iya. Aku mau ikut. Sangaaaatttt mau." Ucap yeoja tomboy itu sambil memeluk mamanya. Sedangkan yang dipeluk kembali memandang Tao dengan bingung.

"Ada apa sih sebenarnya? Tumben sekali kau bersemangat mau ikut ke acara baba. Biasanya juga harus diancam dulu."

Tao memasang seulas senyuman. Senyuman yang kata Kris sangat manis. "Aku ingin mendapatkan jawaban dari perasaan yang aku rasakan sekarang."

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go__  
__I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone__  
__I'll spend forever wondering if you knew__  
__I was enchanted to meet you_

Tao mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Yeoja itu benar-benar terlihat cantik. Ia bahkan kembali mewarnai rambutnya menjadi hitam, warna asli rambutnya. Ia juga memakai parfum, membuat tubuh yeoja tinggi itu semakin harum.

"Wah wah wah. Ada gerangan apa nih? Kok sepertinya kamu senang banget deh? Biasanya juga cemberut kalo disuruh ikut acara baba." Tanya Tuan Huang sambil memandang anaknya yang terlihat seperti putri kerjaan itu.

Tao malah pura-pura merengut. "Jadi baba enggak suka aku ikut nih?"

Tuan Huang tertawa lalu mengelus rambut anaknya. "Meiyou. Baba senang melihatmu antusias malam ini. Apa jangan-jangan ada yang ingin kau temui?"

Blush. Pipi Tao kembali bersemu merah, walaupun tak kentara karena dirinya memakai blush on tipis berwarna pink. Tuan Huang kembali tertawa. "Benar ternyata. Siapa yang sudah membuat anak baba jatuh cinta, hm? Kris Wu?"

"Ya, baba!" Tao malah protes lalu memukul lengan babanya pelan. Ia sangat malu sekarang karena sang baba berhasil menebaknya dengan mudah.

"Oke oke. Ayo kita pergi sekarang. Mama, ayo cepetan. Tao sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan pangerannya."

"Baba!"

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you_

Tak ada senyum palsu seperti biasa. Hanya ada senyuman tulus yang tergambar di wajah Tao. Seperti sudah terprogram, Tao akan reflek tersenyum kepada siapa saja. Namun yang ada dipikirannya hanya ada Kris. Kris. Kris. Dan Kris. Matanya sibuk menyisir segala penjuru ballroom. Mencari keberadaan namja tinggi yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

"Selamat malam Tao. Wah kau terlihat lebih cantik."

Tao kembali tersenyum. Ia segera membalas sapaan Tuan Wu lalu membungkuk. Ia berharap ada Kris di dekat kedua orangtuanya, namun ternyata namja tinggi itu tak ada di sana.

"Mencari Kris, ya? Dia ada di balkon."

Tao langsung gugup dan merasa malu saat ibu dari Kris itu mengetahui siapa yang ia cari. Ia segera membungkuk lalu pamit untuk menemui putra tunggal keluarga Wu itu.

Tao melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah balkon ballroom. Jantungnya semakin berdetak dengan cepat saat yeoja tomboy itu hampir mencapai pintu balkon. Hingga kedua mata pandannya menangkap punggung sosok yang selama ini ia rindukan. Sosok yang berhasil mengambil hati yeoja itu dalam satu malam. Sosok yang mampu mengubah seorang Huang Zi Tao yang tomboy menjadi seorang gadis cantik.

"Kris ge."

Kris langsung membalikan tubuhnya saat indra pendengarannya menangkap suara yang selama sebulan terakhir ini hanya ia dengar lewat telepon. Sebuah senyuman terpampang di wajah tampan itu. Ia membuka lengannya lebar-lebar, member isyarat agar yeoja manis itu memeluknya.

Tao sedikit berlari menghampiri Kris. Namun ternyata ia masih belum terbiasa menggunakan high heels. Ia pun terantuk kakinya sendiri membuatnya limbung ke depan. Untung saja jarak Tao dan Kris tidak terlalu jauh sehingga namja tinggi itu masih mempunyai waktu untuk menangkap tubuh Tao yang hampir terjatuh.

"Kamu ini. Udah tahu yeoja tomboy kayak kamu enggak terbiasa pake high heels. Malah lari-larian." Ucap Kris saat ia sudah berhasil menangkap tubuh tinggi Tao. Salah satu lengan kekar Kris melingkar di pinggang ramping Tao sementara yang satu lagi berada di pundak Tao. Kris lalu membantu Tao untuk berdiri kembali sementara yang baru saja hampir terjatuh malah merengut.

"Jangan cemberut dong. Nanti manisnya hilang loh."

Tao malah memukul lengan Kris untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Yang dipukul hanya bisa tertawa lalu tiba-tiba tangan Kris menangkap tangan Tao yang sedari tadi memukul lengannya, menarik pemilik tangan itu ke dalam pelukannya.

_Please don't be in love with someone else__  
__Please don't have somebody waiting on you__  
__Please don't be in love with someone else__  
__Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

"Tao…"

"Hmm?"

"Aku merindukanmu. Sangat."

Tao hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh tinggi Kris, menandakan bahwa ia juga sangaaat merindukan sosok di depannya itu.

"Kamu berhutang satu informasi kepadaku." Ucap yeoja itu setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Kris terkekeh lalu membalik tubuhnya menghadap alam bebas.

"Aku jatuh cinta."

"Iya aku tahu. Sekarang kamu kasih tau aku siapa cewek yang sudah membuat kamu jatuh cinta."

Kris tersenyum. "Walaupun jawaban aku membuat kamu sakit hati?"

Jawaban Kris membuat Tao terdiam. Sakit hati? Oh ya, Tao melupakan fakta bahwa mungkin saja Kris menyukai orang lain, bukan dirinya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Hanya itu jawaban yang mampu dikeluarkan oleh mulut Tao.

Kris tersenyum lalu melingkarkan lengan kirinya di bahu Tao, menarik yeoja itu agar semakin merapat dengan dirinya.

"Aku bercerita sebentar ya." Pernyataan Kris hanya disambut diam oleh Tao.

"Waktu itu aku masih kelas 6 SD. Dulu aku orangnya penakut, cengeng, dan lemah. Aku sering dibully sama teman-temanku. Tapi yah karena aku orangnya penakut, jadinya aku tidak pernah membalas mereka. Suatu hari, aku jalan kaki ke sekolah sambil membawa kotak bekalku. Lalu tiba-tiba beberapa teman sekolahku menghampiriku. Mereka memaksaku untuk memberikan bekalku kepada mereka. Tentu saja aku menolak, orang itu makan siangku. Lalu mereka marah dan akhirnya mereka mulai memukuliku. Tapi tiba-tiba, seorang gadis kecil berlari menghampiri kami. Matanya kayak mata panda, mukanya sangar, suara kayak cowok, pokoknya tomboy banget deh…."

Mata kayak mata panda? Muka sangar? Suara kayak cowok? Tomboy?

"… Dia langsung adu mulut sama teman-temanku. Padahal dia cewek loh, tapi bernyali. Dan kamu tahu gak, dia langsung berkelahi sama teman-temanku. Dia memukul, menendang, wah, pokoknya kau harus lihat aksinya waktu itu deh. Ternyata dia mampu membuat teman-temanku lari ketakutan loh. Lalu dia menghampiriku. Dia menanyakan keadaanku. Tapi bodohnya, aku cuma diam sambil ngeliatin dia. Kamu tahu gak apa yang aku rasain waktu itu?"

"Kamu jatuh cinta sama dia?"

"Tepat sekali! Yah, keliatannya sih cuma cinta mainan anak SD doang. Tapi ternyata, aku beneran jatuh cinta sama dia. Sampai umurku 19 tahun ini, aku masih enggak bisa ngelupain dia. Dia cinta pertamaku. Kami enggak sempat kenalan soalnya waktu itu dia langsung kabur karena sudah terlambat masuk sekolah. Tapi aku sempat mendengar dua nama terakhirnya."

Jantung Tao berdetak tak karuan. Otaknya kembali memutar sebuah peristiwa saat ia kelas 4 SD. Memang samar, tapi cerita Kris membantunya untuk mengingat lebih jauh.

"Kamu tahu dua nama terakhirnya?"

"… Zi Tao?" Ucap Tao dengan sedikit ragu.

Kris tersenyum lebar. "Tepat sekali! Aku sempat mendengar gadis kecil itu berteriak 'Zi Tao' sementara ia sudah berlari menuju sekolahnya."

Kini dua pasang mata sudah saling bertatapan. Saat Tao memandang manik hitam Kris, dirinya diingatkan dengan sosok seorang anak kecil yang meringkuk ketakutan sambil memegang kotak bekalnya dengan erat. Dan juga saat Kris memandang iris kelam Tao, dirinya diingatkan dengan sosok gadis cilik yang dengan beraninya berkelahi dengan teman-teman sekolahnya.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go__  
__I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home__  
__I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

"Kamu ingat peristiwa itu?"

Tao mengangguk sementara matanya masih memandang mata Kris dalam. "Aku mengingatnya."

"Tahukah kamu bahwa aku adalah bocah ketakutan itu?"

Tao kembali mengangguk.

"Tahukah kamu bahwa wanita yang kucintai adalah kamu, Huang Zi Tao? Gadis tomboy yang sudah menyelamatkanku dari teman-teman yang membully-ku?"

Tao hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Sekarang kau yang berhutang informasi kepadaku. Siapa pria yang membuatmu jatuh cinta?"

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go__  
__I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone__  
__I'll spend forever wondering if you knew__  
__I was enchanted to meet you_

"Kau Kris. Kau. Bocah penakut yang memegang kotak bekalnya dengan erat. Bocah yang bilang tidak tahu lagu klasik tapi dia mampu menebak semua judul lagu klasik di ipodku. Bocah yang memiliki banyak persamaan denganku. Bocah yang membuatku jatuh cinta dalam satu malam. Bocah yang mampu membuat yeoja tomboy sepertiku merona hanya dengan kata-katanya. Bocah yang…"

Dan semua ucapan Tao langsung dibungkam oleh ciuman dari Kris. Ini adalah ciuman pertama bagi keduanya dan mereka memberikannya kepada orang yang mereka cintai. Sebuah ciuman hangat dibawah langit malam kota Vancouver. Sebuah ciuman antara dua insan yang kembali dipertemukan dalam sebuah pertemuan yang tidak disangka.

"So tell me, would you be my girlfriend, Huang Zi Tao?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Tao mengangguk. Dirinya melempar sebuah senyuman yang paling manis untuk Kris. Membuat Kris terpesona dan kembali membawa bibir tipis itu kedalam sebuah ciuman hangat untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"I love you, Tao."

"I love you too, Kris."

_Please don't be in love with someone else__  
__Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

TBC

Yuhuuuu…. Saya kembali lagi dengan chapter 2 dari songfic ini. dan kali ini atas beberapa permintaan readers dan permintaan saya sendiri (?) TAORIS pun dipilih untuk menjadi tersangka dalam chap 2 ini. *kibar2 banner taoris*

Kepanjangan ya? Iya saya tau ini cukup panjang -_- lagian lagunya juga agak panjang yah

Well, karena sudah kepanjangan, saya enggak bales review ya hehehe. Tapi saya seneng banget deh liat review kalian mumumu *kissu atu atu* . responnya baik semua hehehe ._.

Big thanks to: **Luhan Deer****,****Lupa nama****, ****Emaknya Panda****, ****Hunhanie****,****oneshootbunny****, ****,****Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw****, ****PandaPandaTaoris****, ****Derp Boy****, ****ohristi95****, ****0312luLuEXOticS**

Makasih ya reviewnya kalian semuaaaa, jangan lupa review lagi ^.^

Akhir kata

.

.

REVIEWNYA JANGAN LUPA


	3. Kaisoo - More Than This

**A SONGFIC OF KAISOO – MORE THAN THIS**

**Main Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo**

**Other Cast: Oh Sehun, Cho Jino**

**Inspired by a song from One Direction – More Than This**

**EXO OFFICIAL PAIRING, GENDERSWITCH, GAJE, KEPANJANGAN, ANEH DLL**

**Don't forget to review guys ^.^ **

.

Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin sudah bersahabat sejak umur 10 tahun hingga sekarang mereka sudah berada di tingkat akhir SMA. Persahabatan antara dua orang yang saling melengkapi. Kai akan selalu ada disaat Kyungsoo membutuhkannya, begitupula sebaliknya. Sudah banyak rahasia yang mereka bagi, sudah banyak kenangan yang mereka lewati, senang maupun sedih. Kyungsoo yang lebih tua 7 bulan mampu bertindak layaknya seorang sahabat dan kakak bagi Kai. Sedangkan Kai, walaupun masih sedikit kekanak-kanakan, mampu melindungi 'sang kakak' dan bertindak dewasa jika Kyungsoo membutuhkannya.

Awalnya, Kai menyayangi Kyungsoo sebagai seorang kakak dan Kyungsoo menyayangi Kai sebagai seorang adik. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, bocah kekanak-kanakan bernama Kim Jongin mulai memiliki perasaan yang berbeda kepada gadis bersuara emas itu. Jantungnya selalu berdegup dengan kencang saat melihat Kyungsoo. Apalagi saat yeoja itu tersenyum atau menyanyi. Kai mulai terpesona dengan Kyungsoo. Ia pun sadar bahwa ia tidak melihat Kyungsoo sebagai seorang kakak ataupun sahabat lagi. Kyungsoo adalah seorang gadis yang mampu membuat Kim Jongin jatuh cinta.

Dan bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo akan adik dan sahabatnya itu? Tidak ada yang berubah, Kai hanyalah seorang adik dan sahabat bagi Do Kyungsoo.

0000000000000000000

_I'm broken  
Do you hear me  
I'm blinded  
Cause you are everything I see  
_

"Kaaaiiii~~~"

Kai yang baru saja selesai latihan basket segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pinggir lapangan. Di sana ia melihat seorang yeoja mungil bermata bulat tengah melambaikan tangannya dengan antusias ke arah Kai. Kai yang melihat pemandangan manis itu langsung tersenyum. Ia segera membereskan barang-barangnya lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tengah menunggunya.

"Hai Kyungie. Latihan vokalmu sudah selesai?"

Yeoja itu mengangguk senang sambil tersenyum. Ia langsung mengamit lengan Kai lalu mengajak namja itu untuk segera meninggalkan lapangan basket. Kai tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat ceria. Yeoja itu terus tersenyum sambil melantunkan sebuah lagu dengan suara pelan.

"Ada apa Kyung? Sepertinya kau senang sekali?"

Kyungsoo semakin melebarkan senyumnya, membuat Kai juga ikut tersenyum. Jika Kyungsoo sedang bahagia, maka Kai juga akan bahagia.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

Kai menaikan alisnya memandang sahabatnya itu dengan penasaran. "Apa?"

"Nanti saja. Sekarang kita makan siang dulu, ne? Di tempat biasa?"

Kai pun mengangguk. Ia menyimpan dulu rasa penasarannya. "Arraseo, Kyungie."

Mereka pun langsung meninggalkan sekolah dan beralih ke sebuah restoran yang sudah menjadi tempat favorit mereka. Mulai dari SMP hingga SMA, jika mereka memiliki waktu luang dan uang saku lebih banyak, mereka akan makan di restoran ini. Bahkan ahjumma pemilik restoran pun sudah kenal dengan mereka berdua. Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin, sepasang sahabat. Hanya sepasang sahabat. Bukan sepasang kekasih.

Kyungsoo dan Kai langsung mengambil tempat di lantai dua. Bahkan mereka pun juga sudah memiliki tempat favorit. Satu meja yang dikelilingi 2 kursi yang berada di balkon restoran itu. Sepasang sahabat itu memilih spot outdoor agar mereka bisa makan sambil ditemani angin yang berhembus.

Setelah memesan makanan, Kai pun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyungsoo. Matanya memandang manik mata Kyungsoo yang terlihat jernih. "Jadi, apa yang membuat kau senang seperti itu, hm?"

Kyungsoo merasakan pipinya bersemu merah. Ia tersenyum dengan malu-malu sambil menggigit bibirnya. "Kau tahu Jino?"

Kai mengerutkan alisnya sementara otaknya mulai mengingat-ingat nama orang yang disebutkan Kyungsoo tadi. Jino? Ah iya, itu teman Kyungsoo yang ada di satu klub vocal dengannya. Kai pun segera menganggak, memberikan jawaban kepada Kyungsoo.

Yeoja itu kembali tersenyum. Senyuman yang mampu membuat Kim Jongin meleleh. Senyuman yang sangat disukai Kai. Kyungsoo memandang Kai dengan perasaan yang meluap-luap. Matanya melebar saking senangnya.

"Dia mengajakku kencan!" Pekik Kyungsoo kegirangan.

"Apa? Kencan?"

Pernyataan Kyungsoo menghantam hati Kai dengan telak. Sebuah senyuman yang terukir di wajah tampan itu, perlahan sirna. Sementara sang sahabat mulai mengoceh tentang bagaimana Jino mengajaknya kencan. Membuat hati Kai bagai ditusuk ribuan pisau. Rasa cemburu dan sedih menyeruak dalam hati namja berkulit gelap itu.

"Kai? Kau kenapa? Kau enggak mendengarkan ceritaku ya?"

Kai langsung menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dengan gugup. Sebuah senyuman palsu langsung ia layangkan pada yeoja manis itu. Senyuman palsu untuk menutupi apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

"Aku mendengarkan kok, Kyungie. Lalu? Kapan kau dan Jino akan berkencan?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang sebenarnya membuat Kai sakit hati. Tapi tetap ia layangkan agar Kyungsoo menganggap dirinya mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Hmm, hari jum'at nanti." Jawab yeoja itu sambil tersenyum lebar, tanpa tahu apa yang sahabatnya rasakan saat ini.

"Hari jum'at? Bukankah itu tanggal 13 Desember?"

"Eh? Tanggal 13 Desember?" Kyungsoo langsung mengambil smartphone-nya lalu membuka aplikasi kalender. Mata yeoja itu kembali membulat saat ia mengetahui bahwa hari jum'at nanti adalah tanggal 13 Desember. Ia langsung memandang Kai dengan sorot mata menyesal.

"Ma-maaf Kai. Tapi aku sudah keburu janji sama Jino. Aku tidak enak harus membatalkan janji itu."

Kai menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Ia sangat kecewa mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Namun sedetik kemudian, namja itu kembali tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau pergi saja dengan Jino. Masih ada tahun depan, bukan?"

Hanya itu yang mampu ia jawab.

Kai dan Kyungsoo menetapkan hari persahabatan mereka pada tanggal 13 Desember. Maka setiap tanggal itu, mereka akan meluangkan waktu bersama. Mulai dari menonton film, makan malam bersama, berlibur ke pantai, atau menonton pertandingan basket. Sudah 7 tahun mereka merayakan hari persahabatan bersama dan pada perayaan ke 8, sepertinya Kai harus merayakannya sendiri. Kyungsoo-nya lebih memilih untuk datang ke acara kencannya daripada harus merayakan hari persahabatannya bersama Kai.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, yang awalnya merasa menyesal, langsung membalas senyuman Kai. Matanya kembali berbinar cerah saat mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya memaklumi pilihannya itu.

0000000000000000

_I'm dancing, alone  
I'm praying  
That your heart will just turn around_

"Yeobseo?"

"Kaaaiii~~~ Aku butuh bantuanmu. Jebaaalll…"

"Ne, Kyungie. Tunggu 5 menit lagi ya."

Kai langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya yang sedang berlatih menari di kamarnya. Ia langsung mematikan CD player miliknya lalu berlari menuruni tangga.

"Eomma aku ke rumah Kyungsoo."

Bahkan teriakan sang eomma pun tak mampu didengar Kai karena namja tampan itu sudah keburu berlari menjauh menuju rumah Kyungsoo yang hanya terpisah beberapa rumah dari rumahnya. Sesampainya di depan rumah Kyungsoo, Kai sempat berhenti untuk mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

"Annyeong ahjumma."

"Annyeong, Kai. Kyungsoo sedang di kamarnya."

Tanpa basa basi, namja itu langsung menaiki tangga. Bahkan ia menaiki 2 anak tangga sekaligus agar cepat sampai di lantai 2. Kai langsung menghampiri sebuah ruangan dengan pintu berwarna putih. Di pintu tersebut tertempel beberapa huruf yang membentuk nama yeoja yang membuat hati Kai merasa senang dan sedih dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Kyungie…"

Mata Kai langsung menatap tempat tidur Kyungsoo. Sebuah senyuman lebar yang awalnya terpeta di wajah tampan itu, perlahan mulai hilang. Kai memandang gaun-gaun yang sudah pasti milik Kyungsoo itu dengan nanar. Hatinya kembali sakit jika mengingat kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo akan pergi berkencan. Bukan dengan dirinya, tapi dengan namja lain.

"Haaah akhirnya kau datang juga." Yeoja manis itu segera menarik tangan Kai untuk mendekati tempat tidurnya.

"Menurutmu, aku pakai yang mana untuk besok?" Tanya yeoja itu sambil menaruh telunjuknya di bawah bibir tebalnya. Kai sedikit tersenyum melihat pose Kyungsoo yang menurutnya imut itu. Tapi kenyataan bahwa besok Kyungsoo akan pergi dengan namja lain, kembali mengiris hatinya.

"Coba kau pakai yang ini." Akhirnya Kai pun menunjuk sebuah gaun selutut berwarna pink. Tangan mungil Kyungsoo pun mengambil gaun itu dengan hati-hati lalu menempelkannya di tubuhnya sambil mematut diri di depan cermin.

"Hmm, ku coba dulu ya. Kau tunggu dulu."

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo, Kai hanya bisa terduduk diam di meja belajar sahabatnya itu. Matanya bergerak ke arah figura foto yang ada di atas meja belajar Kyungsoo. Figura itu memuat 7 buah foto yang masing-masing foto menunjukan moment saat mereka merayakan hari persahabatan bersama. Entah mengapa Kai merasa rindu dengan moment-moment itu. Moment-moment saat ia belum mencintai Kyungsoo.

"Kaaaiii~~~"

Kai langsung buru-buru menaruh kembali pigura foto tersebut lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Yeoja itu telah mengganti bajunya dengan sebuah gaun soft pink yang tadi dipilih Kai. Dan sekarang, Kai tengah terbengong-bengong melihat yeoja itu. Kyungsoo tidak pernah terlihat tidak cantik di matanya. Walaupun dengan rambut berantakan dan wajah tanpa make-up pun, yeoja itu masih terlihat bagai bidadari di mata Kai. Ditambah sebuah senyuman di wajah cantik itu.

"Bagaimana? Cocok gak?"

Kai langsung mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. "Kau terlihat cantik."

Kyungsoo melempar sebuah senyuman kepada sahabatnya. "Seleramu memang bagus, Kai. Kau memang sahabat yang sangat pengertian. Gomawo." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil melayangkan sebuah pelukan kepada Kai. Sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Ne, anything for you, Kyungsoo."

_Kyungsoo, _a_pa aku salah mencintamu? Mengapa rasanya sangat sakit?_

000000000000000000

_And as I walk up to your door  
My eye turns to face the floor  
Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say_

"Kai, tolong ke rumah Kyungsoo ya. Ambil buku resep eomma yang dipinjam sama eomma nya Kyungsoo."

"Harus sekarang ya?"

"Iyalah, masa besok?"

Kai menghela nafas dengan berat. Sungguh ia tak ingin ke rumah Kyungsoo karena ia tahu apa yang bakal ia hadapi jika ia datang ke rumah sahabatnya itu sekarang.

"Ada apa, Kai?"

"Ah, aniyo. Aku berangkat."

Kai pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumahnya. Langkahnya terasa berat. Baru kali ini ia merasa enggan untuk datang ke rumah Kyungsoo. Hatinya tak sanggup untuk melihat Kyungsoo jalan dengan orang lain. Kai kembali membatin, apa mencintai Kyungsoo seberat ini? Mengapa mencintai sahabat sendiri sangat menyakitkan?

Saat ia mulai mendekati rumah Kyungsoo, matanya menangkap sebuah mobil berwarna hitam telah terpakir di depan rumah sahabatnya. Ia tahu siapa pemilik mobil itu. Dia adalah orang yang akan mengajak sahabat Kai sejak SD untuk berkencan. Kencan pertama bagi Kyungsoo. Kai menatap mobil itu dengan nanar. Perasaannya campur aduk. Seharusnya mobilnya yang terparkir di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Karena seharusnya hari ini ia dan Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu bersama merayakan hari persahabatan mereka.

Bahkan tangan Kai pun terasa kaku saat menekan bel rumah keluarga Kyungsoo. Ia menunggu beberapa saat sementara jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat dan otaknya mengira-ngira kejutan seperti apa yang akan ia hadapi. Hingga telinganya pun menangkap suara orang yang tertawa. Itu suara Kyungsoo. Suara merdu sahabatnya yang tengah tertawa.

_When he open his arms  
And holds you close tonight  
It just won't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this, yeah_

_When he lays you down, I might just die inside  
It just don't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this  
Can love you more than this_

Cklek~

Kai langsung merasakan jantungnya nyaris copot dan tubuhnya serasa mati rasa. Bahkan otaknya pun seperti berhenti bekerja. Inilah kejutan yang tak ia harapkan. Sepasang mata milik namja tampan itu menatap sang sahabat yang terlihat cantik malam ini. Gaun pink pilihan Kai, rambut cokelat panjang yang terurai sampai bahu yeoja itu, wajah manis yang di make-up membuat sahabatnya itu terlihat semakin cantik. Tapi, yang membuat hati Kai hancur adalah saat sahabatnya itu dirangkul dengan mesra oleh sebuah lengan. Lengan milik Cho Jino, namja yang akan berkencan dengan sahabat yang Kai cintai.

"Hai Kai. Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, tanpa tahu bahwa hati namja di depannya itu sudah hancur.

"Hai Kyungsoo. Hai… Jino."

Jino pun ikut tersenyum. "Hai juga Kai. Emm, boleh kan malam ini aku pinjam sahabatmu dulu?" Tanya namja yang lebih pendek dari Kai itu. Ingin rasanya Kai menggeleng. Ingin rasanya Kai menarik paksa lengan itu agar menjauh dari sahabatnya. Ingin rasanya Kai berteriak kepada Jino bahwa Kyungsoo hanya miliknya. Tapi namja tinggi berkulit gelap itu hanya bisa mengangguk. Menahan rasa cemburu, sakit, dan kecewa yang bercampur dalam hatinya.

"Su-sure. Have a nice night, you two." Hanya itu yang sanggup Kai ucapkan.

Jino kembali tersenyum lalu menarik lengan Kyungsoo. "Baiklah. Kajja Kyungie, kita pergi sekarang."

"Ne, Jino. Bye Kai, aku pergi dulu."

Dan begitulah. Kai ditinggal sendiri oleh sang sahabat pada Hari persahabatan mereka. Kai ditinggal kencan oleh sahabatnya. Di saat hati Kyungsoo sedang berbunga-bunga, hati Kai malah bagai bunga yang layu.

00000000000000000000000

_If I'm louder  
Would you see me?  
Would you lay down in my arms and rescue me?  
Cause we are, the same  
You saved me, but when you leave it's gone again  
_

"Kaaaiiii~~~"

Entah mengapa untuk saat ini Kai malas bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Bukannya tak ingin melihat wajah gadis itu, tapi ia tahu pasti Kyungsoo akan bercerita banyak tentang acara kencannya. Maka Kai segera menaikan volume musik dari ipodnya, merebahkan tubuh tingginya di atas tempat tidur lalu mulai menutup mata.

CKLEK

Seorang gadis manis bermata bulat dan berbibir tebal pun masuk. Mata besarnya menatap ke sekeliling kamar, mencari sosok sahabatnya. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo menemukan Kai yang tengah tertidur, ehem, berpura-pura tidur sebenarnya. Yeoja mungil itu langsung mempoutkan bibirnya lalu menghampiri Kai yang masih berpura-pura tidur. Kyungsoo membalik tubuh Kai sehingga wajah sahabatnya itu terpampang di depannya.

"Kaiii, banguuun. Aku mau cerita nih." Ucap gadis itu sambil mengguncang-guncangka tubuh Kai.

Tapi Kai masih berpura-pura tidur. Bahkan ia membuat suara dengkuran palsu agar Kyungsoo percaya bahwa namja tampan itu benar-benar tertidur. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo kembali mempoutkan bibirnya. Sepasang lengan putih mulus itu kembali mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh tinggi di depannya, namun tetap saja Kai masih tidak mau membuka matanya.

"Aish ya sudahlah. Aku cerita sendiri aja."

Yeoja itu pun mengalah lalu duduk di sebelah Kai. Sementara Kai, ia langsung membalik tubuhnya memunggungi Kyungsoo. Mata namja itu terbuka sedikit. Tangannya beralih ke tombol volume di ipodnya, mengecilkan volume musik yang sedang ia dengarkan. Walaupun sebenarnya Kai tidak ingin mendengar cerita kencan Kyungsoo, tapi tetap saja namja itu penasaran dengan apa yang Jino lakukan kepada yeoja yang sedang mengisi hatinya itu.

"Kai tahu gak semalam Jino ngajak aku ke mana?"

Tentu saja Kai hanya diam walaupun telinganya terbuka lebar mendengarkan cerita Kyungsoo.

"Dia ngajak aku dinner di restoran. Dan restoran itu restoran yang paling hebat yang pernah aku datangi. Suasanya romantis banget. Pokoknya aku suka banget sama restoran itu."

Bahkan Kyungsoo lebih memilih restoran yang ia datangi bersama Jino dibanding restoran ahjumma yang sudah mereka datangi sejak 6 tahun yang lalu.

"Ternyata Jino orangnya romantis banget. Dia sampai nge-booking satu restoran hanya untuk kami. Dan dia ngajak aku candle light dinner di pinggir kolam renang."

What? Candle light dinner? Oh, Kim Jongin benar-benar merasa cemburu sekarang. Tapi entah mengapa namja itu tetap mendengarkan cerita Kyungsoo.

"Terus, setelah makan, Jino nyanyiin lagu buat aku, Kai. Kamu tahu gak dia nyanyiin lagu apa?"

Beberapa saat hening. Kai bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Sementara Kyungsoo, gadis itu sedang tersenyum malu-malu sambil memutar kembali moment manis yang ia lewatkan bersama Jino semalam. Moment yang sangat indah dan berarti bagi Kyungsoo, tapi merupakan senjata mematikan bagi Kai.

"Kamu tahu lagunya C.N Blue yang Love Light? Dia nyanyiin lagu itu kepadaku, Kai!" Pekik yeoja itu sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kai. Menyalurkan perasaan bahagianya kepada sahabatnya itu. "Dia main piano sambil nyanyiin lagu itu. Dan kamu tahu kan kalau suaranya itu indaaaah banget. Aku sampai melting mendengarnya."

Kai hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Suasana hatinya benar-benar tak bisa digambarkan sekarang. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Di satu sisi, ia senang melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat bahagia. Tapi di satu sisi, ia merasa sedih karena bukan ia yang membuat Kyungsoo bahagia. Ia merasa cemburu, sakit hati, dan semua perasaan yang dirasakan orang-orang yang patah hati. Kai merasakan hatinya semakin sesak. Apalagi saat Kyungsoo berkata,

"Aku…. Mencintai Jino."

_Kyungsoo, apa perlu aku berteriak 'saranghae' sekencang-kencangnya agar kau tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu? Agar kau tahu bahwa hati ini hanya untukmu? Agar kau melihatku tidak hanya sebagai seorang sahabat, tapi sebagai orang yang kau cintai?_

00000000000000000000000

_And then I see you on the street  
In his arms, I get weak  
My body fails I'm on my knees  
Praying_

"Kyungsoo…"

Seperti biasa. Setiap pagi, Kai akan datang ke rumah Kyungsoo untuk menjemput sahabatnya dan pergi ke sekolah bersama.

"Kai? Loh, Kyungsoo udah pergi dari tadi."

Jawaban eomma Kyungsoo membuat Kai menaikan alisnya. "Sama siapa?"

Sedetik setelah Kai menanyakan hal tersebut, sebuah nama langsung muncul di pikirannya. Namja itu. Ya, pasti Kyungsoo sudah pergi dengan namja itu.

"Dengan namja yang waktu itu datang saat Jum'at malam. Kalau tak salah namanya… Jino."

Kai mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang dibuat-buat.

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu ya, ahjumma. Annyeong."

"Annyeong, Kai. Hati-hati di jalan."

Kai menghela nafasnya dengan sangat berat. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke jok mobil. Matanya terpejam sambil menetralisir detak jantungnya yang menggila. Setelah Kyungsoo lebih milih untuk berkencan dengan Jino, ia juga lebih memilih untuk pergi ke sekolah dengan teman klub vokalnya itu. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak memberi tahu Kai bahwa ia sudah dijemput Jino. Membuat Kai merasa dirinya perlahan mulai tak dibutuhkan Kyungsoo.

Kai pun melewati hari itu dengan tak bersemangat. Pikirannya kalut sampai ia tidak fokus kepada pelajaran fisika yang sedang diterangkan. Kai hanya bisa bengong dan bengong sampai gurunya pun menyuruhnya untuk keluar karena tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Kai hanya bisa pasrah dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Hingga akhirnya Kai pun terduduk di bangku taman sekolah. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas, memandang langit. Kai kembali menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

Dan mata Kai pun menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang baginya sangat menyakitkan. Di sana, di antara bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di taman sekolah, seorang Do Kyungsoo berdiri di hadapan Cho Jino. Kedua tangan Jino menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan erat. Mata mereka saling berpandangan dan sebuah senyuman saling dilontarkan.

"Kyungsoo-ah, aku merasa beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu. Kau gadis paling cantik, baik, dan bersuara bagus yang pernah aku temui. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kita bertemu di klub vokal pertama kali. Dan baru sekarang aku mampu mengutarakan perasaanku kepadamu. Kyungsoo-ah, mau menjadi yeojachingku?"

Kai bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum malu. Pipi yeoja itu bersemu merah. Hingga akhirnya namja tampan itu pun melihat sahabat yang sangat ia cintai menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda yeoja itu menerima pernyataan cinta Jino.

Kai sudah tak tahan. Ia langsung melarikan diri dari taman sekolah, meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu. Ia berlari tak tentu arah hingga akhirnya kakinya membawanya ke atap sekolah. Kai langsung jatuh berlutut sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak. Kai benar-benar terluka sekarang. Kyungsoo-nya… hati Kyungsoo-nya sudah ada yang punya. Dan itu bukan milik dirinya, tapi milik orang lain. Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

00000000000000000

_When he open his arms  
And holds you close tonight  
It just won't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this, yeah  
When he lays you down, I might just die inside  
It just don't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this  
_

Langit sudah semakin gelap. Sekolah pun juga sudah semakin sepi. Hanya ada petugas kebersihan serta beberapa guru dan murid yang baru menyelesaikan pelajaran tambahan. Namun di salah satu ruangan yang biasa disebut dengan ruang kesenian, seorang namja berkulit gelap masih terus menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama music yang diputar melalui ipodnya. Ia tak peduli dengan petugas kebersihan yang beberapa kali sudah menyuruhnya untuk pulang. Kai masih terus menari, berusaha untuk menghilangkan kegalauannya karena Kyungsoo.

"Kai?"

Namun namja itu tidak mendengar suara panggilan seseorang yang masuk ke dalam ruang kesenian. Kai masih terus menari.

PLUK

Kai berhenti menari lalu menoleh. Salah satu teman sekelasnya, Sehun, sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Kai langsung melepas headset yang menempel di telinganya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Kai datar.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?"

"Kau sendiri juga belum pulang."

Sehun mendengus lalu duduk di kursi yang berada di sana. Tangannya menyimpan buku-buku yang tadi ia bawa di atas meja untuk guru. Sepasang mata milik Sehun menatap Kai dengan penasaran. "Kau ada masalah dengan Kyungsoo? Kulihat tadi kau tidak datang bersama dia."

Kai langsung mendudukkan dirinya di karpet. Kepalanya tertunduk. Dirinya membatin apakah ia harus menceritakan segala kegalauannya kepada Sehun. "Hmm, Kyungsoo jadian dengan Jino."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak terima!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintai Kyungsoo!"

Kata-kata mengalir begitu saja dari mulut Kai. Ia menceritakan bagaimana sakitnya ia saat tahu bahwa Kyungsoo akan berkencan, bagaimana saat ia harus melihat Kyungsoo yang dirangkul namja lain, dan bagaimana ia saat melihat Jino yang menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo. Sementara Sehun hanya dim sambil memandang Kai yang terlihat sangat kacau di depannya itu. Hingga akhirnya Kai pun diam. Namja itu sudah tak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi.

Sehun pun bangkit lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kai. Sebuah tangan milik mantan dari Xi Luhan yang sekarang sedang kuliah di Oxford itu menepuk pundak Kai.

"Kau tahu Kai? Pria dan wanita tidak bisa berteman." Kata Sehun kalem.

Tapi Kai hanya diam.

"Tidak ada pria yang 100% bisa berteman dengan wanita. Pasti lama kelamaan, cinta akan muncul di antara mereka."

Dalam hati, Kai membenarkan kata-kata Sehun.

"Dan kebanyakan dari mereka lebih memilih untuk diam karena takut itu akan menghancurkan persahabatan mereka. Walaupun itu berarti mereka harus mengorbankan perasaan mereka."

Kai mengangguk dengan pasrah. Kata-kata Sehun sangat benar. Kai lebih memilih untuk tidak mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo, walaupun ia harus menanggung lukanya sendiri. Walaupun ia harus melihat Kyungsoo jalan dengan orang lain. Melihat sahabatnya itu dirangkul dan dipeluk oleh namja selain dirinya.

"Itu semua sudah sering terjadi, Kai."

"Tapi Hun, aku lebih pantas dengan Kyungsoo. Aku lebih tahu tentang dirinya, aku lebih mengerti tentangnya, aku lebih tahu rahasia-rahasianya di banding Jino. Aku yakin aku bisa lebih mencintai Kyungsoo daripada Jino."

Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Itu terserah dirimu sekarang. Kau hanya punya dua pilihan. Mengutarakan perasaanmu walaupun itu berarti mempertaruhkan persahabatan kalian atau mempertahankan persahabatan kalian walaupun kau harus menanggung sakitnya sendiri. Semuanya ada konsekuensinya, Kai. Bahkan bersahabat pun punya konsekuensinya."

Kai benar-benar bingung sekarang. Pikirannya kembali kalut, mencerna kata-kata Sehun barusan.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu. Oh ya, doakan aku ya Kai. Besok aku mau tes beasiswa untuk masuk Oxford."

"Oxford?"

"Iya. Biar aku bisa menyusul Luhan dan menebus kesalahanku yang dulu."

000000000000000000

_I've never had the words to say  
But now I'm asking you to stay  
For a little while inside my arms_

_And as you close your eyes tonight  
I pray that you will see the light  
That's shining from the stars above  
_

"Aku pulang."

"Kai! Dari mana aja kamu?" Tanya sang eomma yang langsung menghampiri Kai yang baru melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Mianhae eomma. Tadi aku habis latihan." Jawab Kai sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Ya sudah. Mandi dulu sana, lalu makan malam."

"Ne, eomma."

Kai pun segera naik ke kamarnya. Namja itu langsung melempar tas sekolahnya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. 15 menit kemudian, namja itu sudah selesai mandi lalu kembali turun ke bawah untuk makan malam.

"Kai beritahu Kyungsoo sana. Dia daritadi mencarimu juga. Katanya handphonemu tidak aktif saat ditelpon."

Kai hanya diam sambil terus memakan makan malamnya. Kai yang diam membuat sang eomma bingung. "Ada apa? Kau ada masalah dengan Kyungsoo?" Tapi Kai hanya menggeleng. "Bukan masalah serius kok."

Setelah makan, Kai kembali naik ke kamarnya. Ia langsung mengaktifkan kembali handphone-nya. 7 miscalls dan 10 messages, semuanya dari Kyungsoo. Kai hendak menelpon balik sahabatnya itu, tapi entah mengapa ia mengurungkan niat itu. Ia malah menyimpan handphone-nya di atas meja lalu berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya. Kata-kata Sehun kembali terngiang di telinganya.

"Kaiii~~~"

Kai menghela nafas lalu menoleh ke pintu kamarnya yang telah terbuka. Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Yeoja itu langsung berlari dan menerjang Kai yang masih berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya.

"Kau ke mana aja? Aku telpon berkali-kali tapi handphone-mu tidak aktif." Tanya yeoja itu sambil cemberut. Kai tersenyum kecil lalu mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, namja itu malah mengalungkan lengannya di leher yeoja yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Menarik Kyungsoo agar mendekat ke arahnya. Kai bisa mencium wangi tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat ia hafal. Membuat Kai merasa rindu dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Kai, waeyeo? Ada masalah?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat Kai hanya diam. Tapi Kai hanya menggeleng. "Diamlah. Aku hanya ingin memandang langit malam bersama sahabatku." Jawab Kai pelan. Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya bingung dengan sikap Kai yang aneh hanya diam lalu memeluk Kai dari samping. Kyungsoo langsung merasa nyaman jika memeluk Kai. Sahabatnya itu selalu memberikan perasaan hangat yang membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku… jadian dengan Jino."

"Hmm, aku sudah tahu."

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Aku melihatnya."

"Sungguh? Kok aku tidak tahu?"

Tapi Kai hanya diam. Kyungsoo pun ikut-ikutan terdiam. "Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau beneran sedang ada masalah ya?"

"Tidak."

"Kau bohong. Kita kan sudah berjanji untuk tidak merahasiakan apapun."

"Hmm, biarlah Kyung. Aku akan menceritakannya jika aku sudah siap."

Ya, Kai memilih pilihan kedua. Ia akan diam, menyimpan rapat perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo. Biarlah walaupun Kai harus merasakan sakit hati, asalkan persahabatannya dengan Kyungsoo tetap terjaga. Kai tidak mau mempertaruhkan persahabatannya dengan Kyungsoo hanya karena perasaannya ini. Baginya, melihat Kyungsoo bahagia pun juga sudah cukup. Sudah dibilang kan di awal, jika Kyungsoo bahagia, maka Kai juga akan bahagia. Tapi Kai tetap yakin kalau ia bisa lebih mencintai Kyungsoo daripada Jino.

_When he open his arms  
And holds you close tonight  
It just won't feel right  
Cause I can't love you more than this  
When he lays you down, I might just die inside  
It just don't feel right  
Cause I can't love you more than this  
Can love you more than this_

**TBC**

Heyyooo! Saya kembali lagi dengan chap 3 dari songfic ini. dan tersangka utama dalam chapter ini adalah KAISOO! Ayo ayo yang Kaisoo shipper mana suaranya?Semoga enggak gaje dan ngebosenin aja hehehe *nyengir ala yeol* maaf juga kalo ada yang kurang dari ff ini. maaf kalo kepanjangan dan maaf juga kalo rada maksa *again, nyengir ala yeol*

Oh ya, sekedar info aja, saya emang ngebuat setiap couple punya hubungan sama couple lain. Kayak Tao sama Luhan itu kan sepupuan, terus di sini Kai teman sekelasnya Sehun yang udah selingkuh dari Luhan di chap 1. Dan masih ada hubungan-hubungan antar couple lain yang masih belom terkuak. Kita tunggu saja ne? hehehe.

Terus, kenapa di setiap chap saya tulis TBC, soalnya sebenarnya cerita mereka belom selesai. Hunhan yang endingnya ngegantung banget, masih ada kelanjutannya kok. Terus taoris juga nih yang walaupun udah happy ending, mereka tetep ada kelanjutannya. Jadi ini tuh kayak baru part 1-nya dan masih ada part-2 nya. Part 2 nya akan saya buat kalo semua couple udah dibuat part 1 nya.

Karena sudah kepanjangan… lagi lagi sepertinya saya tidak akan menjawab review kalian hehehe, mianhae *bow* . tapi tenang kok, setiap review sudah saya baca dan saya mengucapkan beratus-ratus terima kasih kepada para readers untuk reviewnya. Saya tersanjung membaca review kalian, seneng deh responnya baik semua. Makasih juga semangatnya! Semangat kalian membuat saya pengen cepet-cepet ngelanjutin ff ini. once again, thank you*bow* *cium atu atu*

Big thanks to: **akit02****, ****KissKris****, ****keanjeje****, ****Kang Hyun Yoo****, ****, ****PandaPandaTaoris****, ****Shim Yeonhae****, ****Kazehiro Yuki****, ****PutriPootree****, ****Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw****, ****Emaknya Panda****, ****Oh Hannie****, ****Reezuu****, ****Alychan**

Oke, segini dulu ya. Jangan lupa reviewnya :D Thank youuuuu


	4. Chanbaek - Heart Vacancy

**A SONGFICT OF CHANBAEK – HEART VACANCY**

**Main cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

**Other cast: Xi Luhan, Park Yura, Kim Jongdae**

**Inspired by a song from The Wanted – Heart Vacancy**

**EXO OFFICIAL PAIRING, GENDERSWITCH, GAJE, DLL**

**Don't forget to review guys ^.^**

"Annyeong, Jongdae."

Gadis itu bernama Byun Baekhyun. Dia bertubuh mungil, berambut panjang berwarna cokelat serta berwajah imut. Apalagi saat ia tersenyum, semua namja akan terpikat kepadanya. Tapi sayang, yeoja itu sudah ada yang punya. Yap, kurang lebih sudah 4 tahun ia menjalin cinta dengan seorang namja dingin dan playboy namun bersuara emas bernama Kim Jongdae. Dan sekarang, Baekhyun baru saja sampai di sebuah cafe untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Annyeong."

Baekhyun tersenyum maklum. Jongdae memang terkenal pendiam dan dingin. Bahkan kepada Baekhyun pun, Jongdae sering bersikap dingin. Namun entah mengapa sepasang kekasih itu mampu mempertahankan hubungan mereka hingga 4 tahun lamanya.

"Ada apa kamu minta aku datang ke sini?" Tanya Baekhyun masih setia dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Sedangkan Jongdae, namja itu tengah menghela nafasnya lalu memandang yeoja yang sudah 4 tahun bersamanya itu dengan raut wajah datar.

"Aku mau kita putus."

Tanpa basa-basi dan langsung to the point. Kata-kata Jongdae yang sangat frontal sangat mengejutkan Baekhyun, membuat yeoja itu membulatkan matanya. Mungkin bagi beberapa orang terlihat imut, tapi bagi Jongdae bukan apa-apa. Dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk memutuskan yeoja imut itu.

"Wa-wae?"

Jongdae kembali memandang Baekhyun dengan datar. "Entahlah. Aku sudah tidak punya passion denganmu lagi." Jawab Jongdae tanpa rasa bersalah. Namja itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela sementara kedua mata Baekhyun mulai basah.

"Ka-kau yakin? Kita sudah bersama selama 4 tahun, Dae-ie. Kumohon, coba kau pikirkan lagi." Pinta yeoja itu sambil memandang Jongdae penuh harap.

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku tak akan berubah pikiran." Dan namja itu pun bangkit, meninggalkan seorang Byun Baekhyun bersama hatinya yang hancur. 4 tahun mereka bersama dan harus berakhir menyakitkan seperti ini.

000000000000000000

_I hear your heart cry for love,__  
But you won't let me make it right.  
You were hurt, but I decided,__  
That you were worth the fight._

"Chanyeol-ah."

Namja tinggi bermata besar yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu menoleh. Ia tersenyum lebar sampai menampakan lesung pipinya saat melihat sosok yang sudah ia kenal. Ia langsung mendorong troli berisi koper-kopernya menghampiri sang kakak yang tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Chanyeol langsung memeluk Yura saat namja dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu sudah sampai di dekat sang kakak.

"Aigoo, kenapa saat di Kanada kau tumbuh dengan cepat, hmm?"

"Itu mah noona aja yang enggak tinggi-tinggi."

"Aish, kau ini ya. Baru datang sudah ngatain orang aja." Jawab Yura sambil mencubit lengan adiknya itu.

Chanyeol langsung memamerkan senyum lima jarinya kepada sang noona. "Aku kan cuma bercanda. Noona payah nih enggak punya sense of humor." Yura kembali mencubit lengan sang adik lalu akhirnya tertawa. "Suka-suka kamu aja deh. Ya udah, sekarang ayo kita pulang." Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mendorong trolinya mengikuti sang noona menuju parkiran mobil.

"Adik noona yang tampan ini sudah punya yeojachingu, hmm?" Tanya Yura saat mereka sudah ada di dalam mobil menuju rumah keluarga Park. Chanyeol yang awalnya hanya diam sambil menikmati pemandangan Seoul yang sudah ia tinggalkan selama 2 tahun langsung menoleh ke arah Yura.

"Nope."

"Jinjja? Noona kira wanita di sana cantik-cantik."

"Tidak ada yang menarik perhatianku."

"Tidak ada yang menarik perhatianmu atau memang mereka yang tidak tertarik denganmu?" Goda Yura sambil tertawa.

"Aish, noona! Jangan salah ya. Di kampus aku populer loh. Banyak yeoja yang menyukaiku. Akunya saja yang tidak tertarik dengan mereka." Jawab Chanyeol membela diri. Memang benar kok, dengan wajah imut, senyum lebar berlesung pipi, kulit putih, dan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu, siapa sih yang tidak akan jatuh hati dengan Chanyeol?

"Arraseo arraseo. Noona percaya kok banyak yang suka denganmu." Jawab Yura akhirnya saat melihat sang adik sudah mengembungkan pipinya dengan kesal.

Mereka kembali diam. Chanyeol kembali sibuk dengan menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul. Hingga akhirnya Yura menghentikan mobilnya di seberang sebuah supermarket.

"Noona mau ke dalam dulu. Kau mau ikut gak?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Enggak ah aku mau tidur aja." Jawab Chanyeol cuek.

"Dasar tukang tidur." Gumam Yura sebelum ia keluar dari mobil.

Well, sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya ingin tidur sih. Ia hanya malas harus jalan ke sana kemari mengikuti sang noona. Namun lama kelamaan namja itu merasa bosan. Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil setelah mematikan mesin mobil Yura. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju supermarket yang berada di seberang jalan.

PLUK

Tiba-tiba mata Chanyeol menangkap sebuah dompet yang terjatuh dari saku jaket seorang yeoja di depannya.

"Ya nona! Dompetmu terjatuh. Nona!"

Setelah memungut dompet tersebut, Chanyeol segera berlari menghampiri yeoja yang sudah berada jauh di depannya. Bahkan yeoja itu sudah siap untuk menyebrangi jalan.

"Nona! Dompetmu terjatuh." Seru Chanyeol lagi berusaha menarik perhatian yeoja di depannya itu.

Yeoja itu mulai menyebrangi jalan, padahal lampu untuk pejalan kaki masih berwarna merah. Mungkin karena jalanan yang cukup sepi membuat yeoja itu nekat menyebrang. Yeoja itu berjalan dengan lambat sambil menyebrangi zebra cross.

TIIIN TIIINNN

"Nona! Cepat pergi dari sana!" Ucap Chanyeol saat yeoja itu malah diam ditengah jalan, bukannya segera berlari ke pinggir jalan. Tubuh yeoja itu terasa membeku saat kedua mata sipit itu melihat mobil yang mulai melaju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

TIINN TIINNN

Chanyeol segera berlari sekuat tenaga menghampiri yeoja itu. Ia terjang tubuh mungil itu hingga mereka berdua terhempas di pinggir jalan. Chanyeol meringis sakit saat punggungnya menghantam jalanan dengan kencang. Tubuh bagian depannya juga sakit saat yeoja itu terjatuh menindih tubuhnya. Ketika Chanyeol membuka matanya, ia terkesima.

Kulit wajahnya putih mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Bibirnya merah tipis. Posisi mereka yang sangat dekat membuat Chanyeol bisa mencium harum mint dari nafas sang yeoja. Mata yeoja itu sangat indah. Sipit dan berwarna cokelat. Tapi mata itu terlihat kosong. Chanyeol hanya bisa melihat sorot mata kesedihan dari mata itu.

"Jongdae?"

"Eh?"

Yeoja itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya lalu bangkit dari atas tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga ikutan bangkit lalu berdiri di sebelah yeoja itu. Tangannya mengulurkan dompet milik sang yeoja yang tadi terjatuh.

"Ini, tadi aku memanggilmu terus tapi kau tidak mendengarnya."

Yeoja itu mengambil dompetnya dari tangan Chanyeol. Hingga tangan putihnya tak sengaja menyenggol tangan milik namja tinggi itu. Membuat Chanyeol merasakan perasaan aneh di dadanya.

_Halus sekali tangannya, _pikir namja tampan itu.

"K-kamshamida." Ucap yeoja mungil itu dengan pelan lalu membungkuk.

"Ne, lain kali hati-hati ya, nona. Oh ya, jangan nekat menyebrang juga kalau lampu pejalan kaki masih merah."

Yeoja mungil yang awalnya menunduk itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang orang yang telah menolongnya tadi. Ia sempat terpesona dengan namja di depannya yang berwajah seperti anak kecil namun gayanya sangat manly. Sesaat kedua pasang mata milik namja dan yeoja yang baru bertemu untuk pertama kalinya itu kembali bertatapan. Membuat sebuah perasaan aneh kembali menyelimuti hati keduanya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Sesaat yeoja itu diam. "Ba-baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tersenyum menampakan lesung pipinya kepada Baekhyun. "Ah ne. Senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun-sshi. Aku Park Chanyeol."

0000000000000

_Every night, you lock up,__  
You won't let me come inside.  
But the look in your eyes,__  
As I can turn the tide._

Chanyeol bergerak gelisah di tempat tidurnya. Jam dindingnya sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 12 malam namun namja itu masih belum bisa menutup matanya. Padahal tubuhnya terasa lelah setelah melakukan perjalanan jauh selama belasan jam. Ia rebahkan tubuh tingginya lalu menatap langit-langit kamar tidurnya.

Chanyeol terbayang wajah yeoja yang tadi ia temui tadi siang. Wajah Byun Baekhyun yang sangat manis tidak dapat hilang dari pikiran Chanyeol. Baru kali ini ia melihat yeoja semanis itu, walaupun hanya sebentar. Namun yang mengganggu Chanyeol hingga saat ini adalah tatapan Baekhyun. Tatapan itu terlihat kosong, seperti cahaya yang seharusnya ada di mata sipit itu telah diambil. Ingin rasanya ia menghapus tatapan kosong itu dan mengembalikan cahaya yang telah diambil dari mata indah itu. Namun Chanyeol sadar, kemungkinan ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun sangat kecil. Hanya suatu ketidaksengajaan mereka bertemu siang tadi.

"Aish…" Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi karena imajinasi tentang Baekhyun membuatnya semakin tidak bisa tidur. Ia melirik jam dindingnya lalu bangkit. Jalan-jalan sebentar enggak apa-apa kali ya?

Setelah berhasil keluar dari rumah tanpa menimbulkan suara, Chanyeol langsung melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah. Tangannya sibuk memeluk dirinya yang kedinginan. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol berhenti di dekat sebuah taman saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok seseorang yang sedang duduk di salah satu ayunan yang ada.

Sepintas ia mengira bahwa itu hantu karena rambut sosok itu berwarna gelap dan jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Namun saat sosok itu mendongak, Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah manis yang sejak tadi membayanginya. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum dan ia bisa merasakan suatu euforia dalam dadanya. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih setia mendongakan kepalanya, memandang ribuan bintang pada langit malam.

"Baekhyun-sshi?"

Baekhyun yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera menoleh. Awalnya ia merasa bingung karena namja asing yang memanggilnya itu tahu namanya. Namun insiden tadi siang membuatnya teringat sesuatu. Namja tinggi di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang tadi menyelamatkannya di jalan. Baekhyun berusaha mengingat-ingat nama namja itu. Kalau tak salah… Park Chanyeol. Ya, Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-sshi?"

"Ah, ne. Kau masih mengingat namaku rupanya. Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ayunan kosong di sebelah Baekhyun. Yeoja mungil itu mengangguk lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit malam.

Awalnya keduanya saling diam. Tak ada yang mau mengalah untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol merasa jengah dan memutuskan untuk memecahkan kesunyian diantaranya dan yeoja itu.

"Rumahmu di sekitar sini?"

"Ne."

Berbagai pertanyaan mulai terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol. Obrolan pun mulai mengalir dengan sendirinya, walaupun pertanyaan Chanyeol hanya dijawab sekenanya oleh Baekhyun. Tak jarang yeoja itu hanya menjawab 'ne', 'hmm', atau bahkan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Bahkan terlihat Chanyeol yang lebih banyak berbicara dibanding yeoja itu.

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,__  
I can tell you can fit one more.  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,__  
I don't care who was there before_.

Sebenarnya dalam hati Baekhyun, ia merasa nyaman di dekat namja tinggi itu. Entah mengapa suara berat Chanyeol sangat menenangkannya. Dan wajah tampan namun terlihat imut itu juga memberikan efek tersendiri bagi Baekhyun. Ia suka melihat Chanyeol tertawa dengan suara beratnya atau tersenyum sampai menampakan lesung pipinya. Namun di dalam pikirannya, bayangan tentang Jongdae masih belum bisa ia hilangkan. Susah memang melupakan orang yang sudah 4 tahun singgah di hatimu. Di hati Baekhyun masih ada Jongdae. Di pikiran Baekhyun masih ada Jongdae. Maka susah bagi Baekhyun untuk membuka kembali hati dan pikirannya untuk orang lain, termasuk namja yang baru dikenalnya ini.

Sedangkan bagi Chanyeol, ia mulai tertarik dengan yeoja di sebelahnya ini. Baekhyun memang terlihat cukup tertutup. Tapi yeoja itu juga mampu tertawa lepas saat Chanyeol melontarkan sebuah pernyataan yang rada konyol, seperti mengeluarkan semua beban yang ia pikul. Sedetik ia tertawa, detik berikutnya ia kembali menjadi pribadi yang tertutup. Chanyeol yakin, Baekhyun yang ia kenal sekarang, bukanlah Baekhyun yang sebenarnya. Chanyeol tak peduli siapa yang sudah mengubah Baekhyun dan ia berjanji untuk mengembalikan senyuman, sinar mata, dan tawa yang hilang dari seorang Byun Baekhyun.

_I hear your heart call for love,__  
Then you act like there's no room.  
Room for me, or anyone,__  
"Don't disturb" is all I see._

Baekhyun menatap jalanan dari jendela café dengan pandangan kosong. Ia kembali berada di café dan tempat duduk yang sama saat Jongdae memutuskannya hampir sebulan yang lalu. Sebulan memang waktu yang tidak cukup lama, namun bagi Baekhyun, sebulan tanpa Jogdae sama dengan setahun tanpa hujan. Hatinya terasa kering, seperti kehilangan sumber air yang selama 4 tahun ini terus membasahi hatinya. Saking keringnya, ia bahkan tak mampu untuk mencari sumber air yang lain. Terlihat dari sikapnya yang menjadi tertutup seaka-akan ada tanda 'jangan ganggu aku, kau tidak punya tempat di hatiku'.

"Baekhyun-ah?"

Tak tahu mengapa, tapi hati Baekhyun terasa dialari air saat mendengar suara itu. Sepasang mata sipit itu menangkap namja tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depannya. "Oh, Chanyeol-ah."

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Sesaat Baekhyun ragu. Namun akhirnya ia memgangguk. "Tentu."

Chanyeol pun mendudukan tubuhnya di atas kursi di seberang Baekhyun. Kedua mata besar milik namja tampan itu tak henti memandang Baekyun yang kembali memandang jalanan dengan tatapan kosong. "Sendirian?"

"Ne."

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak."

"Kau yeoja yang menarik."

Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol. "Maksudmu?"

Namun namja itu malah tersenyum. Ia condongkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun. "3 malam yang lalu, awalnya kau terlihat tertutup, namun kau bahkan bisa tertawa saat mendengar pernyataan konyolku. Lalu berikutnya kau kembali diam dan berikutnya kau kembali tertawa. Lalu matamu itu terlihat kosong. Seperti ada sesuatu yang sudah menarik semua sinar yang seharusnya dipancarkan oleh mata indah itu."

Baekhyun menaikan satu alisnya. Ia merasa aneh dengan namja di depannya ini. "Lalu? Apa ada masalah dengan hal itu?"

Pernyataan Baekhyun dijawab oleh sebuah senyuman oleh Chanyeol. "Aniya. Aku hanya mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu sehingga mambuat kau hanya menunjukan tawa itu sesekali? Hal buruk apa yang sudah menyerap semua sinar dari mata indah milikmu itu? Hatimu terlihat kosong, Byun Baekhyun. Seperti merindukan sesuatu yan g sudah lama tinggal dihatimu."

Baekhyun tersentak dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Kenapa semua perkataan namja itu tepat sasaran? Kedua matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan aneh dan tak percaya.

_Close the door, turn the key,__  
On everything that we could be.  
If loneliness would move out,__  
I'd fill the vacancy.  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,__  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart.  
_

"Apa kau menyembunyikan tawa dan senyumanmu karena hatimu terasa kosong, Byun Baekhyun? Apa aku bisa mengisi kekosongan itu sehingga aku bisa mengembalikan senyuman dan tawamu itu?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol dijawab oleh sebuah seringai sinis dari Baekhyun. Yeoja itu berdiri lalu mengambil tasnya. "Tahu apa kau tentangku, Park Chanyeol?" Dan ia pun berlalu, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terpaku menatap kepergian yeoja itu.

_This ain't the Heartbreak Hotel,__  
Even though I know it well.  
Those no shows, they sure tell,__  
In the way you hold yourself._

Baekhyun berharap ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan namja aneh yang mampu menebak kekosongan di hatinya. Namja aneh yang terlihat bersungguh-sungguh ingin mengisi kekosongan itu padahal mereka baru beberapa kali bertemu. Bahkan Baekhyun pun tidak tahu di mana namja itu tinggal atau siapakah sebenarnya namja aneh itu. Ia merasa Chanyeol adalah orang yang gampang terobsesi dengan sesuatu.

Namun sepertinya harapan Baekhyun tidak terkabul. Di Minggu pagi yang cerah, saat yeoja itu sedang jogging pagi mengelilingi taman kota, seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Saat Baekhyun menoleh, Chanyeol sudah ikut berlari di sampingnya. Namja itu tetap tersenyum lebar ke arahnya walaupun pertemuan terakhir mereka tidak terlalu menyenangkan.

"Apa kabar, Baekhyun?"

"Baik."

"Ah, syukurlah. Kau sering jogging di sini?"

"Hmm, lumayan."

Pertemuan selanjutnya terjadi di mall. Saat itu Baekhyun sedang berada di supermarket. Karena tubuhnya yang pendek, ia harus bersusah payah untuk mengambil kotak susu yang berada di rak paling atas. Saat ia nyaris putus asa berjinjit meraih kotak susu kesukaannya, tiba-tiba sebuah lengan panjang mengambil kotak susu yang ia maksud lalu diberikan kepadanya. Baekhyun langsung membulatkan matanya saat melihat Chanyeol-lah yang telah menolongnya. Dengan ragu tangannya terulur untuk mengambil kotak susu dari genggaman Chanyeol hingga tak sengaja tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Chanyeol.

Deg! _Apa apaan ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak seperti ini? _Yeoja itu mengumpat dalam hati karena kontak fisik sekecil itu mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. "Ka-kamshamida." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkuk ke arah Chanyeol. "Ne. Ngomong-ngomong, matamu yang sipit itu bisa jadi besar juga ya kalau melotot." Baekhyun langsung mendengus sebal lalu pergi meninggalkan namja aneh itu.

Pertemuan tak sengaja yang terjadi berkali-kali itu memberi efek tersendiri bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Lama kelamaan Baekhyun merasa nyaman dengan Chanyeol. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan Chanyeol yang banyak nanya, kekonyolan namja itu yang membuat ia tertawa, Baekhyun mulai terbiasa dengan segala hal yang ada pada diri namja itu. Sempat terbesit dipikirannya untuk mulai membuka hatinya untuk Chanyeol. Namun tetap saja, bayangan akan Jongdae masih belum bisa sepenuhnya ia hilangkan.

Efek bagi Chanyeol? Hmm, sudah pasti namja itu semakin tertarik dengan Baekhyun. Sifat Baekhyun yang perlahan terbuka membuat ia melihat sedikit harapan. Oke, ia memang jatuh cinta dengan yeoja itu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Awalnya memang ia menyukai yeoja itu karena fisiknya yang mungil, imut, dan berwajah cantik. Tapi sikap aneh yang Baekhyun tunjukan kepadanya lah yang membuat ia menyadari bahwa ia ingin sekali melindungi yeoja itu. Melindungi batin dan fisiknya agar tak ada yang bisa melukainya. Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun.

_Don't you fret, should you get,__  
Another cancellation.  
Give me a chance I'd make a,__  
Permanent reservation._

"Sedang ada yang kau pikirkan?"

"Hah?"

Kedua orang itu sedang menikmati makan siang di sebuah restoran. Kali ini mereka memang sudah berjanji untuk makan siang bersama jadi pertemuan kali ini memang direncanakan. Baekhyun yang ditanya seperti itu oleh Chanyeol hanya menggeleng. Ia kembali menikmati makan siangnya.

"Kau pasti sedang ragu."

"Berhenti menebak perasaanku, Tuan Park."

"Aku tidak menebaknya, Nona Byun. Aku melihatnya. Di matamu. Kau sedang ragu akan sesuatu. Biar kutebak, kau masih ragu untuk mulai membuka hatimu untuk orang lain."

_Ugh, namja ini, benar-benar!_ Umpat Baekhyun dalam hati. Baekhyun memang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap aneh Chanyeol, tapi tetap saja ia masih risih dengan namja yang suka menebak perasaannya dan sudah pasti tebakan itu benar. Chanyeol tahu apa yang ia rasakan dan pikirkan. Termasuk urusannya dalam membuka hatinya yang sudah lama terkunci.

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk memegang tangan Baekhyun. Tapi saat Chanyeol baru menyentuh permukaan tangan yeoja itu, Baekhyun langsung menarik tangannya menjauh. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat perilaku Baekhyun.

"Give me a chance to make a deal with you."

"Stop talking nonsense, Chanyeol."

"I'm not. Aku ingin berjanji kepadamu, Baekhyun. Berjanji kepada hatimu. Aku tidak peduli siapa pernah ada di sana, siapa yang sudah membuat hatimu terasa kosong. Yang pasti, aku akan mengisi kekosongan itu dan tidak akan aku biarkan untuk membuatnya kosong lagi. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Byun Baekhyun. Karena aku mencintaimu."

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,__  
I can tell you can fit one more.  
Open up make a brand new start,__  
I don't care who's stayed before._

"Dia mengajakku jalan-jalan."

"Seems like a date?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia beruntung di masa galau-galaunya seperti ini Luhan, sahabatnya, pulang ke Korea. Mahasiswi Oxford University itu langsung mengunjungi rumah Baekhyun setelah sang sahabat menelponnya berkali-kali. "You should say yes."

"Berhenti ngomong bahasa Inggirs, Lu. Aku malas mendengarnya."

"Ups, sorry Baek. Kebiasaan."

Baekhyun memutar matanya dengan malas. Ia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke langit-langit kamarnya. "Apa yang membuatmu ragu, Baekki?" Tanya Luhan di sebelahnya. "Jongdae…"

"Aish! Buat apa mengingat namja brengsek itu. Kau saja langsung menyuruhku untuk melupakan Sehun kan saat ia memutuskanku?"

"Tapi ujung-ujungnya kau juga tidak bisa melupakannya kan? Apalagi sekarang ia sama-sama menjadi mahasiswa Oxford sepertimu."

"Iya sih tapi kan… Ayolah, Baek. Kau harus bisa melupakan Jongdae. Benar kata Chanyeol, kau harus mulai membuka hatimu. Jangan terpaku terus dengan masa lalu."

"Sejak kapan kau setuju dengan pernyataan namja aneh itu?"

Dddrrtt… Ddrrtt…

"Ada pesan masuk tuh."

Baekhyun mendengus lalu meraih hanphonennya yang tergeletak di atas meja belajar. Nama 'Namja Aneh' tertera di layarnya. Mata Baekhyun mulai menelusuri kata per kata yang Chanyeol kirim. Sejenak Baekhyun terdiam. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Seperti biasa pesan dari Chanyeol agak lebay, tapi entah mengapa mampu membuatnya bingung tak karuan.

"Ada apa, Baek?"

Baekhyun langsung memberikan handphonennya kepada Luhan. Mata indah milik Xi Luhan langsung membaca pesan dari Chanyeol. Tak lama kemudian, ia langsung bangkit berdiri dan membuka lemar baju Baekhyun.

"C'mon. We should find some clothes that can fit you tonight."

"Lu, but…"

"My belove Byun Baekhyun, apa kamu masih belum bisa melupakan yang dulu hingga membuatmu ragu untuk membuka hatimu untukku? Ayolah, ikut denganku. Kita mulai sesuatu yang baru. Hanya ada kamu dan aku. Dari orang yang sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu."

_I hear your heart call for love,__  
Then you act like there's no room.  
Room for me, or anyone,__  
"Don't disturb" is all I see._

Baekhyun pun setuju untuk jalan dengan Chanyeol malam ini. Luhan langsung membantunya untuk beres-beres. Ia mencarikan baju yang cocok untuk Baekhyun hingga membantu memoles wajah manis itu. Dan akhirnya pukul setengah 7, Baekhyun sudah rapi dan terlihat semakin cantik. Chanyeol menawarkan untuk menjemput yeoja itu tapi Baekhyun menolak karena ia meminta Luhan untuk mengantarnya sekalian sahabatnya itu pulang ke apartement lamanya. Akhirnya ia dan Chanyeol sepakat untuk bertemu di café yang sudah menjadi tempat favorit mereka tepat pukul 7 malam.

"Lu, promise me one thing."

"Apa?"

"Mulailah buka hatimu untuk Chanyeol. Aku yakin, dia tidak brengsek seperti Jongdae. Lupakan Jongdae, mulailah yang baru dengan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Aku janji, Lu. Thank you so much." Kedua sahabat itu berpelukan sebelum Baekhyun melangkah turun dari mobil Luhan. Baekhyun berjanji pada dirinya. Ia akan melupakan masa lalunya, mengunci semua kenangan pahitnya bersama Jongdae. Mulai sekarang, seperti yang Chanyeol katakan, hanya ada ia dan Chanyeol.

_Close the door, turn the key,__  
On everything that we could be.  
If loneliness would move out,__  
I'd fill the vacancy.  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,__  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart._

Baekhyun memasuki café dengan wajah sumringah. Ia bahkan menyapa balik pelayan café yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Kakinya mulai menelusuri café, mencari keberadaan namja anehnya. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sudah menduduki sebuah kursi di bagian belakang café. Namun Chanyeol tidak sendirian. Ia bersama seorang yeoja.

Baekhyun memperhatian kedua orang itu dari jauh. Ia mencari spot yang enak untuk kegiatan 'mengintip'nya. Mata Baekhyun membulat saat ia melihat tangan Chanyeol yang memegang kedua tangan yeoja di depannya. Ia bahkan mengusap-usap tangan yeoja itu.

"Aku menyukaimu. Ah aniya aniya. Aku mencintaimu." Bahkan Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara berat Chanyeol yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu kepada yeoja di depannya. Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya. Hatinya mulai terasa sakit. "Kau mau kan jadi pacarku?" Mata Baekhyun kembali membulat saat ia melihat yeoja itu mengangguk pelan. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah yeoja itu. Hati Baekhyun terasa panas, matanya mulai berair. Jadi, Chanyeol hanya main-main dengannya? Jadi semua omongan Chanyeol selama ini hanyalah omong kosong?

Baekhyun sudah tak tahan. Apalagi saat ia melihat kedua orang itu berpelukan. Ia langsung memutar tubuhnya dan

PRAANG!

Sialnya ia menabrak tempat sampah yang berada di belakangnya. Bunyi tempat sampah besi yang nyaring itu mengalihkan perhatian seisi pengunjung café, begitupula dengan Chanyeol dan yeoja asing itu. Mata mereka semua tertuju pada Baekhyun. Namun yeoja mungil itu tak merasa malu. Ia bahkan langsung melarikan diri keluar dari café, mengacuhkan Chanyeol yang terus memanggil-manggil namanya.

_When I, talk to you, on the phone,__  
Listen close._

Chanyeol menggeram frustasi. Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk menelpon Baekhyun namun yeoja itu tidak menjawab panggilannya. Di sebelahnya Yura terlihat khawatir. Ia juga mencoba untuk menghubungi handphone Baekhyun namun tetap saja tak ada jawaban dari yeoja mungil yang tengah mengisi hati adik tampannya itu. Handphone Baekhyun tidak aktif.

"Aish! Eotokkhae?" Chanyeol menarik-narik rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Coba lagi, Yeol. Kau sih tidak tahu rumahnya di mana. Coba kalau tahu, kita kan bisa langsung ke sana."

"Belum tentu juga dia ingin bertemu denganku, noona. Aish, dia salah paham."

"Sudah, kita pulang saja. Kau coba lagi hubungi dia nanti."

"Tapi noona…"

"Kau coba sampai keberangkatanmu ke Kanada besok."

Sudah puluhan kali Chanyeol mencoba untuk menghubungi Baekhyun. Tapi handphone yeoja itu masih tidak aktif. Hingga akhirnya usaha Chanyeol membuahkan hasil pada keesokan harinya. Entah sudah percobaan yang keberapa kali namun kali ini nada sambung yang terdengar cukup lama.

'_Leave your message after beep'_

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Oke, Baekhyun memang masih tak ingin menjawab telponnya. Namun mungkin dengan mengiriminya pesan suara, Baekhyun bisa mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"_Hai selamat pagi, Baekhyun. Apa kabar? Oke maafkan aku karena insiden kemaren malam. Tapi sebenarnya, yeoja yang kau lihat itu adalah kakakku. Sumpah, aku tidak berbohong. Jadi, kau salah paham, Baekhyun. Dan mungkin kau mendengar kata-kata yang aku ucapkan kepadanya? Baiklah aku mengaku. Aku sedang latihan dengannya untuk mengutarakan perasaanku kepadamu. Jadi semua perkataan 'aku mencintaimu' dan sebagainya itu, sebenarnya itulah yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu. Aku sangat mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun. Semua yang kuucapkan, semua yang kujanjikan, bukan omong kosong. Aku bersungguh-sungguh ingin mengisi kekosongan di hatimu. I am truly in love with you…" _

"… _Jadi, apakah kau ingin menjadi pacarku, Byun Baekhyun? Sebenarnya hari ini aku harus kembali ke Kanada. Flight-ku jam 5 sore nanti. Jadi kuharap, jika kau menerima pernyataan cintaku, aku akan menunggu hingga panggilan terakhir untuk flight-ku nanti. Kutunggu kau di bandara, Byun Baekhyun. Saranghae. Jeongmal Saranghae." _

_I hear your heart call for love,__  
Then you act like there's no room.  
Room for me, or anyone,__  
"Don't disturb" is all I see._

"Last call for passenger Korean Air destionation Ottawa, Canada, please enter gate 2 immadietly." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Matanya terus menatap pintu masuk ruang tunggu walaupun petugas bandara sudah melakukan last call untuk penerbangannya. Mau tak mau, Chanyeol harus segera naik ke pesawat. Chanyeol kembali menghela nafasnya dan menatap pintu masuk ruang tunggu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Baekhyunnya tidak datang. Baekhyunnya menolak pernyataan cintanya.

Selama perjalanan, Chanyeol hanya terdiam di kursinya sambil menatap awan putih dari balik jendela pesawat. Pikirannya melayang kembali ke 3 minggu lalu, saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Kenangan manis akan yeoja itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Namun sayang, ia gagal untuk mendapatkan hati yeoja itu.

Bahkan udara Kanada yang cukup ia rindukan tak mampu mengusir kegalauannya. Ia segera mengambil barang-barangnya lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bandara. Matanya mulai mencari sosok Kris, sahabatnya, yang sudah berjanji untuk menjemputnya. Namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa menemukan namja tinggi berwajah dingin itu.

GREP!

"Chanyeollie terlihat sedih."

Pelukan ini terasa nyata. Suara merdu itu terasa nyata. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan sekarang. "Baekhyun?" Ia berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa matamu terlihat kosong? Apakah kau merindukan seseorang hingga hatimu terasa kosong?"

Chanyeol hanya diam. Ia belum berani untuk membalikan tubuhnya. "Lupakanlah masa lalumu. Mulailah sesuatu yang baru. Hanya ada kamu dan aku. Hanya ada Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol langsung membalik tubuhnya. Benar! Itu memang Baekhyun. Yeoja itulah yang memeluknya dari tadi. "Baekhyun? Apa kau benar Baekhyun-ku?"

"Hmm, aku belum menjawab 'ya' untuk pernyataan cintamu jadi kau belum berhak untuk memanggilku dengan 'Baekhyun-ku'."

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini?"

"Kau ingin tahu jawabanku untuk pernyataan cintamu atau jawabanku untuk pertanyaanmu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah lalu mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah manis Baekhyun. Jarak mereka sangat dekat hingga bisa merasakan nafas satu sama lain. Mereka saling melempar senyum. "Tidak perlu kau jawab aku juga sudah tahu jawabannya, kok."

"Bagus deh kau sudah tahu kalau aku ingin mengatakan 'tidak'."

"Hah?"

CUP! Baekhyun mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir Chanyeol, membuat namja membulatkan mata besarnya. Sementara Baekhyun langsung berlari menjauhi Chanyeol dengan wajah yang memerah malu. Setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya, Chanyeol kembali tersenyum lalu tertawa.

"SARANGHAE BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"NADO SARANGHAE, PARK CHANYEOL!"

_Close the door, turn the key,  
On everything that we could be.  
If loneliness would move out,  
I'd fill the vacancy.  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart._

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa ada di Kanada?"

" Menjenguk orangtuaku. Mereka ada urusan bisnis di sini soalnya."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Oh ya Yeol, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Kata Baekhyun lagi. "Apa itu, my baby?" Pipi Baekhyun merona merah sebelum ia menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan kepada namjachingunya itu, "Kau kuliah jurusan apa sih?"

"Psikologi dan Sastra Inggris. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Pantesan gampang banget nebak perasaan orang. Gaya bahasamu juga lebay banget."

Chanyeol mendengus mendengar jawaban yeojachingunya itu. "Eh iya satu pertanyaan lagi buat kau."

"Apa?"

"Boleh gak aku bertemu dengan orangtuamu? Kenalkan aku dengan calon mertuaku, dong."

-TBC-

HAAIII~~~ Lama tidak update nih. Mianhae ya yang udah nunggu-nunggu FF abal ini XD As usual, saya kembali dengan chap yang kepanjangan. Masalahnya lagunya juga kepanjangan sih jadi ceritanya ikut-ikutan panjang hehehe. Maaf juga nih kalo ceritanya rada maksa hehehe. Okee, karena sudah kepanjangan, saya enggak bales review lagi ya. Tapi tenang kok, review kalian tetap saja baca :D

Big Thanks To: **Tatiana12****, ****PutriPootree****, ****Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw****, ****Kaisoo1214****, ****KaiSoo Fujoshi**** S****NH****, ****oneshootbunny****, ****PandaPandaTaoris****, ****Oh Hannie**

As usual, jangan lupa reviewnya yaaaaa ^.^


End file.
